Scar to Scare!
by gadhadada
Summary: a Past Scar turn to a Present Scare...!
1. Chapter 1

**OK, now I am again Back...**

 **it's a Full Fledged, Fulfilling Request of "GUEST" Reader...**

 **so Obliged that the Request Owner giving Full Free Hand to Me so if U All find any Mistake/Error/Blunder...**

 **feeling Bored, find Repetition, Dullness...**

 **its One and Only My Fault...**

 **Hope the Owner find it so Close to the Request and His/Her Imagination...**

* * *

 **I am Extremely Thankful that My Loving Readers Enjoyed RESOLVING MATTERS and SUDDEN SURPRISE...**

 **Few Readers thought I am at FB or Twitter...**

 **Sorry Baccha's... I m Not at FB or TWITTER or INSTA or Any Other Social Sites...**

 **if U want to Contact ME, PM at IF and FF...**

 **these Two are My Residents now in Internet...**

* * *

 **again I will Update it in 2 day Gaps...**

 **so U All have Time to Indicate My Mistakes so Ill Correct it..**

 **again Thank You so much for Ur Loving Dua and Wishes...**

 **Stay and Be Blessed, All Baccha'sssssssssss...**

* * *

 **I m Back… Really**

 _Voice 1: Sir, kuch Mut Sunye is ki (to other figure) Dr. Rajeev Aap jo Marzi is kay Sath karein… (threatening tone Biwild the Eyes of Patient) Shock lagayein.. Baray Baray Injection.. Karvi Medicines yahan tak kay jitney Din chahyey yahan isy Bandh kay rakh lein…._

 _Voice 2 (shockingly): Sirrrrrrrrrrrrrr…_

 _Voice 1 (angry turn and say): Chup… Bilkul Chup… (the figure be Quiet after placing Middle finger on Lip as His Index Finger having Bandage hearing) Ek Lafz Nahi.. (telling through signaling the wounds over body as) Shuker kr.. Buht Toota hua hy.. warna Mery Hathun Do Char aur Haddiyaan Toot jati… (sitting while placing napkin and soup bowl in proper places and fill spoon with soup ordered) Chal Munh Khol…_

 _Man (entering with taunt): Ungli Hatha kay ya Ungli kay Sath…_

 _The Sudden Outburst of Laughing tones telling All that CID Mumbai Sharp Shine Entering inside that Cubical Room where One of CID Officer lying over Bed Eating Scolding of His Senior…._

 _Abhijeet (seeing the Patient and ask): haan bhae Vivek, (showing his badaged body with) ab kya ho gaya…?_

 _Vivek (casually): arry Sir, bas Chota sa Accident…_

 _Voice 1 (angrier interruption): Chota sa… (turn to other Figure) batayey Daya Sir.. (asking for re confirmation as) kitni Speed thi Vivek ki Bike ki…?_

 _Abhijeet (jerking head, sitting over stool provided by Rajeev added): Lo (another teasing way) kis sy Pooch liya…_

 _Daya (counter attack immediately seeing Rajeev, Vivek, Sachin and Freddie Smile as): Jee Nahi.. Main koi Speed mein Gari Nahi chalata (the Flair of Fire He feels over Him so Little Change with) Bas thori Speed mein (again the Blaze turn More added) halki si Zyada (the fire turn heatup more, angrier the Man, who standup and leave the room with) acha acha, Saaray Ghalat Kaam, Main hee krta hun (moving out either Punch over Abhijeet Shoulder Secretly as) Bas Khush…_

 _The Senior Most Smiled and then turn towards the Patient who and His Caretaker trying to Secure their Position regarding that Accident…._

 _Meantime, Rajeev giving Sedative to Vivek while Freddie and Sachin already make a Plan to Stay although Daya Obviously Waiting for Abhijeet outside Talking to Rahul in Call as He came here in Jeep while Daya came in Scorpio with Team…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Abhijeet after Beading Good Bye moving outside with Rajeev got ACP Sir Call so Rajeev Beading Good Bye and Abhijeet moving outside Talking to Him with…_

 _Abhijeet: bas Sir, Aap ko tou Pata hy… (telling the detail of Vivek Accident as) Signal Open ho gaya tha.. Sub Nikly.. Peechy wali Gari kay Brake Fail ho gaye thy.. Driver Qabu Nahi rakh paaya Gari pr aur Vivek ko Bike Samiat Ura diya…. (relaxing sigh) Shuker hay Zyada Choutein Nahi aayein.. (after hearing something replied) Jee Sir, Uncle ko Ghar bhej diya tha Freddie nay.. Rajat Un ko Drop krta hua Ghar Pohanch gaya hay.. Freddie aur Sachin yahein hain.. Main aur Daya Nikl rhy hain Ghar kay liye… Jee.. Theek hay… OK… Thank You Sir… Good Night…._

 _He Dropped Call and before Invaded the Cell in His Coat Pocket, got another Call from Private Number, Confused Him so Pick and Heard…_

 _Voice (smoothly either tone having Regret for the Reciever in Voice shade): itna Acha Mauqa Ganwa diya Tum nay Rocky (Abhijeet pressed teeth, heard more) ACP ko Maar dety.. (proudly) Khud ACP Ban kay Aish kr rhy hoty…_

 _Abhijeet (calmly): Tum sy Mulaqat jo Nhai hui thi…._

 _The Man Quiets on that Calm, take another Chance by Twisting the Query in Joking manner as…_

 _Voice: hmmm…. (pinch sweetly) Matlab Achy Khilari Nahi ho…._

 _Abhijeet (over irritatingly): Mujrim Tum bhi koi Pohanchy huay Nhai ho…_

 _Voice (jokingly): lo abhi Jurm kiya Nahi aur Mujrim bana diya…_

 _Abhijeet (instantly): Main Ring mein Utra Nahi aur Tum nay Khilari ka Khitaab dy daala…_

 _The Man again Silent so now coming Straight on His already given Threat to Sr. Insp Abhijeet as…_

 _Voice (agin seriously): Soch lo… (stressed) Waqt Kum hy…._

 _Abhijeet (relaxed tone): Soch liya…_

 _Voice (quick): Itni Jaldi…_

 _Abhijeet (teasingly): Tum hee ny tou Kaha tha kay Waqt Kum hy…_

 _The Call Dropped tone gives Him Smile either Internally His Alarm Buzzing with Loud tones getting these Calls from Last 3 days…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Voice (complete stressed way): Dusra…._

 _The Small Instance of Picking and Dropping tone really Tensed the Man Crossed Half Century of His Age gives Him Sigh either Reminding Him few Weeks back Scene…._

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 ** _The Man started working on File inside His Soundproof cabin as the Case is too Confidential, Irritated after Hearing the Ring of His Cell, Pick it, heard…_**

 ** _Voice (a tone having complete tease): kesy ho ACP…?_**

 ** _ACP (look at His Cell Screen, Relaxly lay over His Chair and reply): as Fresh as Ever…_**

 ** _Voice: ahan… (sweetly taunt) matlab Jawani abhi hy…_**

 ** _ACP (enjoyable): haan Burhapa jo aaya Nahi…._**

 ** _Voice: ACP, (casually showing Himself Long ago Friend as) Main Soch raha tha… (make tone serious as) wo Baap Jin kay Jawan Bety, Us kay Apnay Haathun Maarein jayein, (asking shade) wo tou Toot jaty hain na…?_**

 ** _ACP (in Rage Ignoring the taunt as) : Kaam ki Baat karo…._**

 ** _Voice (playing mood): Tumhein kisi Aik ko Chunna hy…._**

 ** _ACP (counter attack): My Choices…_**

 ** _Voice (giving options): Abhijeet aur (again with pause) Abhijeet…._**

 ** _ACP (appreciately): Nice…._**

 ** _Voice (now coming in threatening way): warna… (telling what he will do further if this threat taken Easy as) kuch Patther Heery banny sy Pehly hee Pairun taly Kuchal jayein gy…._**

 ** _ACP Jerking Head as the Call Dropped while He get back to His Work after Calling Mobile Company to Send Data of this Current Received Call with Location…_**

 ** _Sadly, the Mobile Company and the CID Personal Data Department which Situated Few years back because of Extra Secure Data…_**

 ** _Call even Number, Connection and Location All could not be Traced meant the Other Counter Part of this Threat is also coming in Battle with Complete Homework…_**

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Door Bell even Stabbing really Irritated the Elder Bro who Continuously Nudging His Smaller Bear to Open the door, Ignoring His Order as Busying Playing Game over Cell Sitting in Lounge Couch…_

 _The Slap really falls the Cell from the Palm of Daya even now the Shout turned Both Tensed as Daya Jumped from Couch followed by Abhijeet, Opened Main Door found Rahul in Panic State with Kartik whose Loud Calls Repeatedly taking_ _ **Aman**_ _Name even asked…_

 _Rahul (asking in panic): Aman.. Aman tou Nahi aaya Yaar…?_

 _Daya (shockingly): kya hua Rahul… (moving out with) itny…_

 _Rahul (urge to cry in complete tension): Yaar, 2 Ghanty ka Bol kr gaya tha.. Phone bhi Band aa raha hy…_

 _Abhijeet (look at Daya, who Relax Rahul with): acha acha, Main Mobile Company sy Location…_

 _Kartik (cutting with addition): Wo Rahul kr chukka hy Abhijeet…_

 _Daya (nodded either grabbing Rahul said): Ok…_

 _Abhijeet (giving another option as): acha, Main Dekhta… (seeing society gate with) lo wo raha…_

 _Before Rahul Approached and trying to Scold Him, Abhijeet Pat over Daya Arm who grabbed Rahul Little Tight getting Abhijeet Secret Signal while Abhijeet approached towards Aman and Salman with…_

 _Abhijeet (moving ahead and ask although making Scene lighter): Aman, Phone kyun Off hy…?_

 _Aman taken out His Cell, Bite His Tongue as Battery Dead while saying by Seeing His Brother Angry Eyes as…_

 _Aman: kya hua Abhijeet Bhaiyya… (move ahead towards Rahul with Worry tone asking) kya hua Bhaiyya, (telling) Main tou Bata kr gaya tha kay Maani kay Ghar ja raha hun…_

 _Rahul (angry as He does not take Himself out from Daya grip with): Maani kay Ghar bhi Dekh kr aaya tha, wahan sy Dono bina Batayey Nikl gaye.. (rashly) hain…?_

 _Salman (accepting Both Mistake and said): Sorry Bhaiyya, wo Hum Gadgets ki Shop pr Ruk gaye thy.. (easing with) pr Hum Society pr hee thy…_

 _Abhijeet: acha acha.. (relaxing Kids as) Chalo Maani Aap bhi Ghar jao Beta aur Pohanch kr foran Call krna (Maani nodded, turn and leave while Abhijeet look at Daya who nodded so tell Aman) Aman Beta, Zara Mera Laptop Dekh lo.. (vanishing Him from Scene) Saaray Document Pata Nahi Teerhy Meerhy Dikh rhy hain…_

 _He moved with Abhijeet Knowing that His Bro in Tension while His Bro Both Friends trying to Relax Him by Cool Down the Situation…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Voice 1 (ask either rubbing his arm as): koi Threat hy kya….?_

 _Voice 2 (usually): hmmm…_

 _Voice 1 (ask): Pata chala kuch…?_

 _Voice 2 (nodded): Nahi…_

 _Voice 1 (casual): acha khair, (understanding him) itni bhi Tension ki Baat Nahi hy…_

 _Voice 2 (trying to tell them to get His point as): Daya, Tu Samajh Nahi raha hy…_

 _Daya (relaxing his buddy): Rahul, Tum Pehly Shaant ho jao… Samjhy.. (telling) it's Part of Our Life now… khair (soothing him) Abhi Samjha dy ga Aman ko.. Tum ko bhi Usy Bata dena tha.. (realize him) Baccha Nahi hy wo…._

 _The Soothing Scold Relaxes the Man for some time as His Best Friend Blabbering about many things including the Last Night Prank which He did with Abhi and gives Him a Choona of almost 2000 rupees as Purchasing a Cool Jacket on His Debt Card while Rahul Smiled but Internally feeling Tension…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Return Ride is Small as Daya came back because Aman already moved to His House while Daya takes Rahul Outside and after Relaxing Him coming back to Residence…._

 _Abhijeet (open door hearing doorbell with): kya hua…. (ask) Threat hy koi kya…?_

 _Daya (coming inside): haan Yaar… (irritating tone) ye Rahul bhi na.. Buht Panic ho jata hy…_

 _Abhijeet (casual): khair, Main nay Aman ko Samjha diya hy.. (irritatingly) Shak tou ho hee gaya tha Mujhy Us ki Halat Dekh kr.. wo bhi Bechara Pareshan hee raha…_

 _Daya (sipping water after taking out water bottle from fridge or pour water in glass with): wohi tou.. khair Samjha kr tou aaya hun.. Dekho… wesy Boss, wo haan… (tell) wo Tumhary liye Phone ayaa tha.. Main Batana hee Bhool gaya jub Tum Naha rhy thy…_

 _Abhijeet (query): kis ka….?_

 _Daya (casually): Naam tou Bataya Nahi bas kaha Umeed hay Mujhy Bhooly tou Nahi ho gy…_

 _Abhijeet (becomes Alert with): phir?_

 _Daya: phir kya… (making lighter) Main ny Poocha Aap kaun…? Kis sy Baat krni hay…? tou Sr. Insp Keh kr Call hee Rakh dii…_

 _Abhijeet (taunting): Sahab bhi shayed Sr. Insp hee hain…_

 _Daya (taunt although moving to his room with): pr Sahab ko Land Line mein Tracking Subheda ki Zarurat Nahi hy…_

 _He went to His room and then to Wash room as still His Room Door was Open, while Abhijeet becomes really Tensed Remebering Some Flashes…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 ** _A Week Earlier, a Call really giving a Loud Spark to CID Mumbai One of Senior Officer, when after Picking it, He heard after almost 8 years a Call which still giving a Shriek to Him as…_**

 ** _Call (straight): Rocky…._**

 ** _The Sharp Shine Manipulating many things in His Return Call Back duration especially tried to get out any Link of Rocky or His Gang from that Unknown Caller wbo Authoritative Voice having such Confirmation about His Correction, Replied…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (humm): hmmm…_**

 ** _Voice (teasingly either with smirking smile): lagta hy Tumhein ye Pehchan Zyada Pasand hay Sr. Insp Abhijeet…_**

 ** _The Amount of Smirk and Flair of Tease really Boost Angry Emotions of Right hand of CID Mumbai Head, who Growled…._**

 ** _Abhijeet (now coming in ring as): kya Chahyey…?_**

 ** _Voice (usual): Madad…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (ask): kesi Madad…?_**

 ** _Voice (making his tone threat): Kill ACP…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (ask): then…._**

 ** _Voice (smirk): Bari Jaldi hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (quick): Tumhein ya Mujhy…._**

 ** _Voice (again trying): Khud ban jao ACP…. (happily as enjoying the Revolving Chair inside Sound proof cabin by Abhijeet) Ahan.. kya Shaan ho gii Apnay Rocky ki…_**

 ** _The_ _SHUT UP_ _Call really turn Head of few Officers seeing Jerking of their Superior and as its Part of Game so Nothing to be Worried…_**

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Voice 1 (ask): phir…?_

 _The Right Hand coming back in Current as His Chote coming after Washing His Hands and now ask although Wiping them from His Towel with…_

 _Voice 2 (rashly): Phir kya… tab sy Wohi Bakwaas… (angry tone) Jaan kr Mujhy Rocky Bol kr Mera Khool Kholata hy… (grumble) Bastard…._

 _Voice 1 (ask in stunned): tou kya Ghar pr bhi Call kiya tha…?_

 _Voice 2: haan.. (telling) Cell Track Nahi ho raha.. Ghar pr ek 2 baar kiya tou Socha isy bhi Tracking pe Daal deta hun.. (with sad sigh) pr…_

 _Voice 1 (ask): ab Boss…?_

 _Abhijeet: soch raha hun (thinking but now looking Daya Straight with) ACP Sir ki Security Barha dun…._

 _Daya started Clapping with_ _ **HEIR HEIR**_ _turned Angry the Elder One, who hit Water Bottle caught by Daya with Rash…_

 _Abhijeet (harshly): zyada Bak Bak Na karein Sahab…_

 _Daya: lo abhi (placing bottle back inside fridge with) Sahab nay Bak Bak Shroo hee kahan ki hy…_

 _Abhijeet: Sahab ko ye (tauntingly) Bata dun kay ab Main HQ ka Visiting Lecturer Instructor bhi hun aur (proud tone) Honorary tour pr Main Us Battalion ko Use kr skta hun for Any Spying or gathering Information or taking Help in some High Profile Investigation under HQ Consideration…_

 _Daya: aur agar (ask again) HQ nay Khud ACP Sir ko Contact kr liya tou…?_

 _Abhijeet (nodded and added): isi liye Saary Threatening Calls ka Full Record Niklwa liya hy.. kuch Threats Record bhi hain.. HQ sy Baat krta hun… Dekhty hain…_

 _Daya: hmm.. (ask) Tumhein kya lagta hy…?_

 _Abhijeet (look at Daya and ask): Tum Bolo.. Rocky ko Tum nay Pakra tha.. Us Case ki Saari Investigation etc Tum Logun nay ki thi…_

 _Daya (in shocking way): pr 8 Saal baad…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, Mauqa Dhoond rhy hongy…_

 _Daya (usual): pr aisy…_

 _Abhijeet (agreed with): haan, Tumhara jo Khayal hy, kuch had tak Theek hy… (telling about His Idea as) Main Khud Thora Confuse hun.. wo Gang hota tou Khamoshi sy kisi ko Humaray Beech Ghusa deta… jesy Rocky kay waqt kiya tha… agr 8 Saal Pehly Wo Log Mujhy Replace kr skty thy tou ab…_

 _Daya (also agreed with): haan… ye tou hy aur ye (confusingly) Threat etc, ye tou Open Announcement ho gayii na… (ask) BTW, Kehta kya hy…?_

 _Abhijeet (straight): Kill ACP…._

 _Daya (uttered): What…._

 _Abhijeet (nodded with): wohi tou… (tell) jabhi Mujhy thora Shak hy…_

 _Daya (nod): haan, Rocky bhi Tumhary Bhais mein ACP Sir ko Maarna hee chahta tha… magar Yaar, (tell) koi aur Gang bhi ho skta hy…?_

 _Abhijeet: magar Dekh na, (tell) Us nay Pehly hee Mujhy Rocky Keh kr Mukhatib kiya…_

 _Daya: hmmm.. (agreed with this point) ye bhi Saheh hy…. (ask) tou Tum Kal HQ jao gy…?_

 _Abhijeet (nod): haan…._

 _Daya (tell): Mujhy bhi Batana kya kaha Un logun nay…_

 _Abhijeet (angry standing with): tou Pehlay kaun sa Sahab sy kuch Chupaya hy…_

 _Daya: kyun, (moving to his room with) Kal Tum nay Mujhy Bataya tha kay Tum Maa Jee kay Hath ka Pulao Akely Kha kr aa rahy ho… (ask) hain… (tease) Chalak Boss…._

 _The Man Angrier on His Buddy Tease Internally but Standup His Collar in Proud Growled the Bear who Dashed Him by Pushing through His Slight Shoulder Push and went to His Room Completely…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _A Panic really Tensed the Few People Roaming at Corridor of City Hospital as its the Nearest Medical Aid Center …. At a side, a Man Talking to Someone on Call Irritatively as…_

 _Voice 1: arry, (irritatingly with) Pehly Dr ko aa kr Batany tou do.. Phir Shifting etc ki Baat krty hain na…_

 _Voice 2 (agreed with): haan haan, pr Jaldi karo na…_

 _Voice 1 (angry): aby…._

 _Voice 3 (tell in soothing tone, snatching the cell as): Abhijeet, Be Calm and Relax.. (pat over His Friend tone) is Pagal ko Bolny do.. Aaram sy.. abhi Aik Ghanty tak Hum bhi Chakker lagaty hain.. phir Dekh lein gy kya Decide krna hy…_

 _Abhijeet (nodded with): haan Ashoke… Theek hy…._

 _The Call Cuts while Abhijeet Looking around find Sachin and Daya in Extreme Tense state…._

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Rajat Missing from the Scene as during Two weeks back, He and His Brother Riding over Bike, Fell after Hitting with a Fence due to Absence of Street Lamp, really gives Him Little while His Bro Bad Injuries…._

 _Vivek already in Hospital because of His Rash Speedy Ride over His Bullet makes Him Pray of an Accident…_

 _Now Freddie, Yes, during coming from a Family Function, His Car fell from a Bridge with few Other Vehicles, takes them in Emergency Section…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Voice 1: Theek hy, (telling seriously) pr Hum in ko Life Line Hospital Shift krna chahty hain…_

 _Voice 2: Sir, (professional tone) Mr Fredrics kafi Injured hain while that Baby also had a Critical Wounds so abhi Kal tak tou Permission dena.. (telling him) Aap Khud bhi Dekh skty hain…_

 _Voice 1 (nodded with): Theek hy, pr Jitna Jaldi ho sky (to Figure) Abhijeet, yaha Security Lagwao… (Abhijeet nodded, Figure to another Man) Ashoke, (who came with Rajeev in City Hospital as) Tum bhi Life Line Hospital mein Intaizamaat dekho.. Freddie ki Family ko Ek hee Ward dena ta kay wo Log Relax rahein…_

 _Ashoke nodded while Abhijeet Arranged Few Constables in Heading of Sachin for Freddie and His Family Security Purpose…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Voice 1 (complete angry): Shut Up…._

 _Voice 2 (sadly teasing): ch ch ch…. Itni Jaldi.. Soch lo…_

 _Voice 3 (calling): Bhaiyya wo…_

 _Voice 2 (usually): arry… (loving tone) Apna Aman hy na…_

 _The Figure really Gritting His Teeth in Complete Anger, turn His Face which He turned towards Aman Hearing His Call and now Signalling Him as…_

 _Rahul (ordering): Aman Jao…_

 _Voice 2: arry (tell) kahan Bhej rhy ho Bacchy ko…._

 _Rahul (harsh): Aman…._

 _Voice (ask in smirk): kya Mery Pass…_

 _Rahul (angry): O You Bastard… (to Aman) Jao Apny Room mein…_

 _Aman Rushed to His Room, got a Ringer so Picked the Call, Heard the Voice who Ask in Confusion…_

 _Voice (Call): Aman, Rahul kahan hy.. (angry way) kis sy Baat kr raha hy Continuously Engage hy Phone…_

 _Aman (tensely): Daya Bhaiyya…_

 _Daya (shocked): hain… (ask) Tumhein kya hua…? Theek ho na…?_

 _Aman (nodded with): haan… wo Bhaiyya Ghar pe hain… (little secret way) kisi sy Phone pr Buht Gussa ho kr Baat kr rhy hain Gaaliyaan bhi dy rhy thy…_

 _Daya (got the matter with): acha, Main aata hun… (tell) Mujhy Chabi Phaink do Ooper sy…_

 _Aman (telling): haan Aap aayey, Main Gallery sy Phainkta hun…_

 _Daya came, Aman Threw Keys of His Portion from Gallery and Back to His Room although Daya coming as…_

 _Daya (coming loudly): aur bhae, kis sy Baatein ho rahi theen…?_

 _Rahul just Turn Hearing Daya Voice who asking Queries to Aman about anything Yummy inside Fridge so coming out with…_

 _Rahul (call): Daya…._

 _Daya (to Aman and say): Aman Yaar kuch Nahi tou Chai hee Bana lao… (stressing) Karak…_

 _Aman Smiled and moved towards Kitchen while Daya takes Rahul inside His Room and Scold Him as…_

 _Daya (lightly scold): Bacchy ka tou Khayal karo… Bewakoof aur (ask irritate falling over His Bed with) kaun sa Pehli Baar Threat Mila hy…_

 _Rahul (still tensed): Pata Nahi Yaar…_

 _Daya (ask): Track karwaya…?_

 _Rahul: Nahi ho raha Yaar… (irritate) Najany Kaun hy.. Peechy hee par gaya hy… (hated tone) hr Baat ki Khaber hy… Family, Frnds Sub…_

 _Daya (understanding way): koi Pakka Khilari hoga… Main nay Boss sy Discuss kiya tha.. (telling about His discussion with) Kehny laga Rahul sy kaho Pata kry Us nay jin Mujrimun ko Pakra tha Un mein sy tou koi Saza Poori kr kay Bahar tou Nahi aa gaya ya Jail sy Bhaag gaya ho…._

 _Rahul nodded either Aman came with Tea and now Rahul Extend His Arm, Clutched His Small Bro Hand and takes Him in His Loving Shell while the Fluffy Bear still Sadly Murmuring about having Only Tea, No Snacks Listening by Duo of Brothers in Smile…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Voice 1 (deeply sighed with): Mujhy ye krna hee hoga…_

 _Voice 2 (prompt): pr Pradyuman…_

 _Pradyuman (nodded): haan Salunkhy… (sadly) Meray Pass aur koi Chara hee Nahi hy…_

 _Salunkhy (raising eyebrow in harsh tone): aur is sy kya Mamla Khatam ho jaye ga aur kya wo Raazi ho jaye ga… (Pradyuman Quiets while Salunkhy again ask) Tu kub sy itna Darny laga.. haan…_

 _Pradyuman: jub sy Baat (painfully) Mery Bacchun kay Bacchun tak Aany lagi hy…_

 _Salunkhy Completely Quiets on that Meaningful tone where He found Pain and Complete Helplessness in ACP Pradyuman tone…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._


	2. Chapter 2

_Dekho Baccha Party, if I'll Update My Chapter at Alternate days… the Story Finished in Less time and U all Demanded again for Next Story Posting which still getting many days for Penning down…._

 _So OK, Think about it and Tell Me Your Replies as if I'll Update Chappy in Alternate days, You Guys will get More Time or More Days for My Next Long Story…_

 _Now, its upto Ur Hands to Decide as I am Waiting…._

 _000000000_

* * *

 ** _SHIKHA SHARMA…._** _Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _SS…_** _Hope Your Confusion Lesser in this Chappy…. Thank You so much Beta…_

 _**MAHRUKH…** aww itna Intaizar Beta…. Kya Baccha… Main ny jo Commitment ek baar kr li tou kr li…. Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _GUEST…._** _Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _PRIYA…._** _Thank You so much Beta…_

 ** _GUEST…._** _Thank You so much Baccha…_

 _**PRIYANKA…** Thank You so much Beta…_

 ** _MINIMICKEY…._** _Ahan, so One of Big Writer also Waiting for this Small Panchi Story… Yes Baccha, All Confusions mostly Clear in coming up Chapters… Hope U Enjoying it Soon… Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _GUEST…._** _Thank You so much Beta…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _. Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _GUEST…._** _Thank You so much Beta…_

 ** _LUV DUO ND PURVI…_** _Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _KIRTI…_** _Hope Ur Confusion Clear in this Chapter… Thank You so much Beta…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _yeah.. all Trapped in Threatening Calls… Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _MASOOMA…_** _Yeah Yeah… Thank You so much Beta…_

 ** _RD…_** _its really Thankful as I m trying to make it little Suspicious.. U must Wait Prolong to Meet Actual Culprit… Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _GUEST…._** _Thank You so much Beta…_

 ** _DUOSUN…_** _Ghumao Ghumao as it's Dada Story.. regarding why Abhijeet Sir got such Baseless Threatening Calls, Baccha it's on Plot Owner… khair Ill try to give back a Clap to You… Thank You so much Beta…_

 ** _MOON…_** _Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _GUEST…._** _Thank You so much Beta…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _may be… Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _ATLOVER…_** _awayein to Teasing His Bro…. Thank You so much Beta…_

 _Thank You so much to All Active and Silent Readers Baccha…._

 _00000000000000000_

* * *

 _0000000000000000000000000_

 _ACP Pradyuman coming out at Living Area of His House towards His Porch where His Driver Balki is Prepare for taking Him to Bureau Standing with Other Driver… ACP Greets Him after getting His Greet as…_

 _ACP: haan Anish, (ask casually) sub Theek hy na…?_

 _Balki straight): Baray Sahab, Anish ko kuch Zaruri Baat batani hy…_

 _ACP (just stepping stopped and ask): batani hy… (confusingly) matlab…?_

 _Anish (Serious tone now): Baray Sahab, kuch Dino sy koi Gari ko Follow kr raha hy, (added) Rehan Baba kay School kay Bahar bhi Dikha Mujhy ¾ Roz sy aik Aadmi aur Us Dukaan sy bhi jahan sy Rehan Baba aur Watchman kay Bacchy bhi Saman Khareedty hain aur…_

 _Balki (interrupted): Sir, Kal tou Park mein bhi tha koi jahan Misha aur Danny Baba Log bhi aaty hain aur isi liye Kal Main Sub ko Park sy Gari mein Wapus laaya tha…_

 _ACP knew how much His Servants Sharp regarding this and Spotted things very Minutely so asked…_

 _ACP (ask): Aik hee Aadmi hy kya…?_

 _Anish (nodded with): Nahi Baray Sahab, pr Gari Aik hee hay… (detailed) Ford, 80 ka Model hoga…_

 _ACP: hmmm….. (ordered) Sawdhan rehna aur Guard ko ly jaya karo ab, Subah, Dophair aur Park mein bhi Bacchun ko Chorny, leny jao aur wahein raho… (telling more) Koshish karo Gari ya Aadmi ki Tasweer ly sako.. (telling them to gather Evidences as) Alug Alug Aadmi hain, Hum Direct kisi ko Pakr Nahi skty… Guard ko Main Khud Keh dun ga, (Anish nodded while ACP said to Balki) Raman ko kaho Sath chaly…_

 _Anish turned back while Balki went and coming back with Raman who sat in Car with ACP Sir and Balki takes Both on way to Bureau where ACP Sir told Raman about All…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Voice 1: Sir, koi Khas Jaankari Nahi mili…. (detail) Aap kay Hathun Pakry gaye hr Mujrim ka Data niklwaya hy pr aksar tou Jail mein hain aur kuch Choty Moty Chor Uchakky type…_

 _Voice 2 (interrupted): Nahi Nahi, wo Sub Bekaar hain.. (again) Calls ka kuch hua…?_

 _Voice 1 (straight): Sir, VPN ki Calls hain Motly… Trace krna Impossible hee hy…_

 _Man nodded His Head either Dismissed the Sub Inspector who Dealing the Information as Rahul on Abhijeet Suggestion given to Him by Daya, taken out Information regarding His Past Enemies and all…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _After 2 days, ACP Sir coming from Bureau, found Rehan and Sadia Jee at Lawn makes Him Worried so move there Straightly with…_

 _ACP: kya hua Sadia Jee, yahan itni Raat (seeing his wrist watch showing 1:25 AM although Both standing from Bench Hearing His Voice, added) Sub Kehriyet hy na…?_

 _Rehan just Wrapped the Waist of ACP Sir while His Teary tone More Tensed Him although Sadia Jee said in Irritation…_

 _Sadia Jee: pata nahi Baray Sahab.. (in tension and worry) Roye ja raha hy.. Aap sy Milna hy is ko.. Mujhy tou kuch Bata hee Nahi raha…_

 _ACP Sir sat on His Right Knee, Look at Rehan Departing Him although Wiping His Tears Softly and ask…_

 _ACP (ask softly): kya hua Rehan Beta…?_

 _Rehan (with sobbing): ACP Uncle, Aap Mujhy Zameendaar ko tou Nahi dein dein gy…_

 _Noth Only ACP but the Mother also Stunned after Hearing such Shocking Query after Few Years…._

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Middle Aged Man coming back in Current with a Sad Sigh and now again Updating His Friend who was in Real Tension now…_

 _Voice: Dekh lo, Rehan ko Dheery Dheery ye Khauff rehny laga… (telling more) Vivek ka Accident… Rajat ki Qismat Achi thi kay Bike Us ka Bhai Chala raha tha.. Freddie ki Family kay Sath Hadsa… (ask) Tum kya in Sub ko ConIncidence lo gy… haan Salunkhy?_

 _Salunkhy (teasingly): Mery liye Amazing ye hay kay Tum abhi tak Usy Track Nahi kr paye…?_

 _ACP (irritate): yahein aa kr tou Maat ho rahi hay Salunkhy… Net aur VPN ki Calls hain.. Tum jaanty ho Un ko Track krna Possible Nahi.. kum az kum abhi tou… baad kay Saalun mein agar koi Technology aa jaye tou alug hay… (with sigh) Rehan sy Poocho, tou Bolta hy kabhi koi Baccha Bolta hy, Kabhi koi.. Un Bacchun sy Poocho tou kabhi koi Apnay Naukri Chor kr jany waly Servant ka Naam leta hy, koi kisi Stranger ka aur kabhi koi kisi Vender ya Seller ka…._

 _Salunkhy (again taunt): aur Usy Bhej kr Saary Kaam Set ho jayein gy…?_

 _ACP (strongly): Nahi, magar shayed Wo Aadmi Locate ho jaye, kum az kum ye tou Pata chaly ga kay Kahan kahan tak Pohanch hy Us ki… aur (tell) Tum Jaanty ho, Freddie kay is Hadsy kay Baad Main ab aur Risk Nahi ly skta… (seriously) Mamla ab Serious ho gaya hy…_

 _Salunkhy (agreeing with): haan ye tou Saheh hy, aur (again ask) Daya ko kya kaho gy…?_

 _ACP (complete frustrated mode): arry Main kaun sa Abhijeet ka Transfer kr raha hun.. Mission ya Sting Operation ka Keh kr Bhejta hun… Dekhun tou Wo Aadmi kitny Paani mein hy…_

 _Salunkhy (with sigh): koi Purana Paapi lug raha hy… (confirming tone) Apni List mein tou hoga…?_

 _ACP (thoughtful): shayed… pr (straightly) ye Pehli baar hy kay Main Usy kisi aur ki List sy Soch raha hun…?_

 _Salunkhy (expected one): Abhijeet ki…?_

 _ACP (straight): Nahi, shayed (look in his friend eyes and adds) Nakul ki…_

 _The Deep Comment Quiets the Oldie Buddy as He could not Denying the Experienced Head of Organization…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Voice: magar Yaar, (casual) Tension tou hr Case mein hee hoti hogi na…?_

 _The Man coming with a Tray having Rich Smoothy Nicely Blended Coffee Mugs and Started Distributed them as Today Minion Mandli and Duo at Duo Residence for Late Night Sitting after many months…_

 _Voice 2 (pick mug with): haan Ashoke, (softly) hr Case hee koi na koi Naya Lesson dy kr hee jata hy…_

 _Voice 3 (ask again): magar Tum logun ka koi na koi Buht Mushkil Case tou ho ga Career ka… (turn to Abhijeet with) Tum batao Abhijeet… wesy (sipping and in proud tone) Mujhy tou Pata hy, Rocky wala…. (confirming way) hain na Abhijeet..?_

 _The_ _ **ROCKY CASE**_ _is Very Famous and during Past Gathering Duo and Team already told Minions about that in Detail as Rahul already Knew about it although Not Directly Associated as He was Out of Country for some Training Session and coming back when Daya came out Fit and Fine from that Scary Phase of Coma…._

 _Abhijeet (smilingly): Nahi Rajeev, kyunky Rocky waly Case ka Mujhy kuch Malum hee Nahi tha.. (usually way) Main Kidnap hua, Wo Mujhy Torture krty pr Na kuch Poochty Na koi Raaz ya Information ki Jaankari lety, bas Sedative pr hee rakhty Zyada tar…_

 _Rajeev (confusingly): phir…?_

 _Abhijeet: Purbi wala…. (the Sip Stuck inside the Throat of a Gaint Bear while a Regret Glance Hurts Abhijeet but He Ignored and Replying on Professional and Practical bases what He Bore to Handle that Case with) already Us Larki nay itny Solid Evidence diye thy kay bas… (added) Arvind kay Khilaf Sub Kuch On Screen tha… Valed and Tangible.. koi bhi kesy Jhutlata Usy…. Yahan tak kay (deep sigh) Main Khud bhi Nahi… Meri Life ki Reel Blank hy, yaqeenun kuch na kuch Missing tou aisa hoga jo Mujhy Phansa dy…_

 _Rahul: aur agar (looking at Daya down eyes and ask) Purbi kay Ilawa koi aur hota Tumhein Accuse krnay wala…?_

 _Abhijeet (straight and strong): Nahi Rahul, Daya kay Hawaly sy Mat Socho.. (Daya Loved that as always His Pal trying to understand Him but He knew He cant Heal Up that Stab which He Personally made on His Brother Heart after showing His Doubt over Him) Us Larki kay Proofs Valed thy aur Evidence tha Us kay Pass tou Us nay itna Bara Step bhi liya…_

 _Daya was Completely Quiet in all these Comments even His Hot Coffee turned Chilled like His Emotions after Every time He got that Name Associated to His Life named Purbi…_

 _Abhijeet Looked at Ashoke who got the Signal so Change the Scenario by asking as…_

 _Ashoke: acha Khair, (ask) aur Daya Tumhara…?_

 _Rajeev (again): Rocky wala…._

 _Daya (nodded negative wih): Nahi… (sighed) Amar wala…._

 _Rahul: Main Samjha tha Tum (usual tone) kisi aisy Case ka Naam lo gy jis mein Abhijeet Critically Injured hua ho…?_

 _Daya: Nahi, (loving tone) Us kay Sath Buht Duaein hoti hain (all smiled, Daya added) Amar nay Sach Mujhy Badnaam kr diya aur Sub sy Zyada Afsoos ye hy kay Us ki Wife By Wajah Maari gayii.. (rashly) Pagal Insaan…._

 _Abhijeet (not sat comfortabily): wesy Daya, (Daya look at him who ask) Tum ko kabhi Shak Nahi hua kay Wo kisi Illegal Business mein hy…?_

 _Daya (sadly): Nahi Boss… Obviously Main tou (telling) Graduation sy Pehlay hee Police Training pr hota tha.. Samjho Aadha Samy wahein hota… Samjh hee Nhai aaya, kub wo kisi Dusri Side Nikl gaya aur shayed (low and sad tone) Main ny bhi Usy Nikl jany diya…_

 _Abhijeet (Pat on His Palm taking His Coffee Mug with): aisa Nahi hy Daya… jis ko Ghalat Raahun ki Ore jana hota hy na, Laakh bhi Pehry Bitha lo, Khud ko kitna Dosh do.. wo Chala hee jata hy…._

 _Daya: Pata Nahi Yaar, (again with deep sigh) pr Mujhy Afsoos Zarur hy.. Acha Khasa Smart Larka tha… Buht Help bhi ki thi Meri.. pr haan Usy Cheat krna, Forgary etc ka Shauq tha, matlab Choty Moty Ulty Seedhy Kaam krta rehta tha.. Samjhaty bhi thy, pr… College sy Exams kay Papers Leak Out krna, Teachers kay Sign Copy krna, Larai… ye Sub Tha hee Us kay Ander…_

 _Ashoke: hmmm, tou (ask) Us ny Sirf is Baat pr Apni Wife ko Maar diya kay Us nay Tum ko Us kay Illegal Kaamun ka Bata diya…?_

 _Daya (nodded with): Jee Dr. Ashoke… Jub wo Pakra gaya tou Us nay Statement diya kay Mera aur Us ki Wife ka (his voice turn like Whisper) Affair hy… (He Hide His Eyes with all and adds) Pagal.. itni Achi Wife thi Us ki … (detailing way) Raghuvindra Sir kay through Us nay Mujh sy Contact kiya tha… Direct Raid Hum nay Maara tha Us ki Information pr aur Amar ny ye Statement dy diya.. Media nay isy itni Buri tarah Uchala.. Mera Pune aur Khas kr Orphanage jana Khatam ho gaya… (after a bit) Bechari Muft mein Maari gayii Us Pagal ky Haathun.._

 _Abhijeet: pr (rubbing his finer over his lips with) ye Case itna Media mein Hype Nahi hua tha Daya…?_

 _Daya: haan Boss… (telling) Main Us Samy CID kay liye Select ho chukka tha tou HQ nay Apny tour pr Media ko Srict kiya aur phir jub Amar Arrest ho gaya tou_

 _Rahul (naughty): Daya Automatically Hero ban gaya…._

 _Daya (shy): Jee Nahi…_

 _Ashoke: tou Tum (ask to Rahul in Shock) Usy Nahi Jaanty thy Rahul kya…?_

 _Rahul: Nahi, (harsh way) Jaanta hota na tou Sabaq Sekha deta… Main always Mumbai mein rehta tha Dr. Ashoke aur Daya Pune aata jata rehta tha, Us ny Us Life ki Hawa (teasingly look at His Fast Friend with) Mujhy kabhi lagny hee Nahi dii…_

 _Abhijeet (seeing Daya embarrass face so change the aspect with): Chalo Khair hy…._

 _Rajeev (now ask): aur Tumhara Rahul… (with naughty tease) aww Tumhary liye tou Main Rocky Wala Case Keh bhi Nahi skta…_

 _Rahul (after long pause of thinking say): abhi tak tou koi itna Difficult Case aaya Nahi Mery Pass_

 _Abhijeet: darasal (with wink to all either hide it from Rahul tease) Case bhi Cop ki Smartness Dekh kr aata hy na…_

 _Rahul (nodded expectantly): haan Saheh…._

 _The Sudden Laughing tones Understand Him that Sharp Shine Pulling His Leg Fearlessly….…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Voice: Tip Tip Tip Baarish Shroo ho gayii, Many ya na Many Tu Meri ho gayii (look at the thing with Loving Looks) Main Tera hun (giving Music as tran tran) (again) Tu Meri hy (Tran trin) Main Tera hun (Gulp it with Mouth Watering) Tu Meri hayyyy…_

 _The Nachna Gana at its Peak as Fluffy Bear Enjoying Extra Pakoray in that Rim Jhim Season where Big Bear seeing His Phenomenal Performance just Freed from Eating and Sipping Hot Tea as the Tasty Pakoras really Yum their Taste Buds coming from Rahul House…_

 _Daya really Enjoying those Soft, Spicy and Fluffy Pakoras just like Him even Every time His Changing Song Understand the Elder Bro about His Totally Happy mood…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _The Sudden Rush of Abhijeet Totally Confused Daya who Follow behind Him as His Song Abruptly Stopped although His Fingers grasping Half Eaten Pakora over at Dinnig Table got Abhijeet Vomit Out Most in Flush inside His Washroom makes Him Confused and before He Approached, Abhijeet Pushed the Door which Closed…_

 _Daya started Stabbing with_ _ **ABHI, KYA HUA… ABHI DARWAZA KHOLO… BOSS….**_ _Abhijeet Opened Door but the way He sat over Floor told Daya that Something Serious happened…_

 _He moved inside, Pat over Abhijeet Cheek with_ _ **BOSS, BOSS**_ _but getting Abhijeet such Weak Body who Only Talking many things from His Eyes so Picks Him on His Arms and moved out…_

 _Guards Approached Seeing Him so Daya said just Rushing Out as_ _ **GHAR KA KHAYAL RAKHNA**_ _and moved Directly to Life Line Hospital after taking out His Quillas Keys from Chester…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _Voice 1: tou (angrily) Pagal ho kya Tum.. (telling) Mujhy Nahi Bata skty thy.. Sub kuch Malum hy Tumhein… (complete threatening tone) Jaan sy Maarny ki Koshish ki hy Tum ny…_

 _Voice 2 (uttered): Daya…._

 _Daya (turn to figure and in Harsh tone): kya Daya… hainnn… (teasing) Sun rhy ho na (looking the main culprit with) Mahashy kya Bakwas kr rhy hain…_

 _Abhijeet (scold): tou… ho gayii Ghalati.. Nahi raha Yaad… (in detail) New Recipe thi… kitni baar Bata chukka hy Wo… (angry way) Tu tou Jaan ko hee aa gaya hy Bechary ki…._

 _Daya (make face with): hunh Bechara…. Agar (taunt) Waqt pr Nahi lata na tou Aaj ye (stabbing Palm over Rahul Chest with) Bechara Tumhein hee Ro raha hota…_

 _Abhijeet (finishes clutter seeing Rahul Sad face and Red Eyes with): acha bas.. ho gaya na…._

 _Daya: hunh (leaving room with blabbering) New Recipe thi Daya… Mujhy Yaad Nahi raha Abhijeet ko Aalo sy Allergi hay… (staped foot over floor with) Damn It… Dunya bhar ko Pata hy aur Insp Sahab ki Yaaddasht chali gayii.. Mujhy hee Bata deta tou Main Abhi ko Khany Nahi deta… aur Boss bhi (jerking head with) aisa laga aaj Pehli baar Pakory Kha raha hy… achi khasi tou Pait kay Ander hee Reh gayii hogi itna Niklny kay baad bhi… Shuker Waqt Rehty Main Ly aaya.. agar Abhi Akela hota…_

 _The Spine Spikes really Scared Him just with that Thought giving Little Shiver in His Body who moved ahead still giving His Angry Comments to His Bro…._

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _The Man Looked the Lying Figure taking His Side few minutes earlier against His Small Bro with Regret Eyes, standup and move towards Him… Abhijeet grabbed His Palm seeing His Down Eyes with…_

 _Abhijeet: Choro Rahul… Tum tou Jaanty ho na Munny Miyaan (smile appeared over Rahul Lips, Abhijeet added) ko.. foran Bharak jaty hain Aaj Kal… (pat over His Palm with) Tum Pareshan Mut ho.. wesy bhi Food Poisioning ho hee jati hy, Bara Masla Nahi.. Tum Be Fiker ho kr jao aur Yaar Plz, Ye Roni Surat (again smile flash heard more) Theek kr lo… wesi hee Awayein hay…_

 _The Biwild Eyes really giving Spark of Big Smile over Abhijeet Lips while Rahul Pressed His Plam with Low tone…_

 _Rahul (again sad tone): I am Sorry Abhijeet…._

 _Abhijeet (now): Chalo Niklo… Chalo…_

 _Rahul Left the Room in Smile with a Relax Emotions on that Situation where Abhijeet is Fit makes Him Light…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _Voice 1: arry, (shockingly) tou kya Kha liya tha jo Food Poisoning ho gayii…_

 _Voice 2: Sir, wo (sighing) Pakory…_

 _ACP (rude tone): kitni baar kaha hy Bahar sy ye Sub Mut Khao.. ab (irritatidely) Kal Usy Bangalore Jana hy tou ye Sub…_

 _Voice 2 (uttered in loud): Abhijeet ko Sir…_

 _Acp (tease): tou kaun Hospital Bed pr para hy.. haan… (ask) acha Rajeev nay kya kaha.. kub tak Rukna hy Usy wahan Daya…?_

 _Daya: Sir, (serious way) 2 Din tou Rehna pary ga.. phir Ghar pr Rest…_

 _ACP (straight and in ordering way): Parsun Usy Bureau hona hy Daya aur (taunt) Apni Doctari Mut Chalao.. Main (straight) Rajeev sy Baat kr chukka hun…_

 _Daya Cuts Call with_ _ **HUNH as UnAudible tone**_ _as He makes a Plan to Stay Abhijeet but His Head really always Played a Classic Stroke…_

 _Daya (murmuring): hunh… acha khasa Plan tha… ab… (confusingly) aur ye Bangalore Bhejny ki kya sojhi hy.. (moving towards room with) Boss nay tou Mujh sy Zikr bhi Nahi kiya…. Poochta hun…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _Voice (taunt): kya hua ACP…? Kuch Zyada Time Nahi lug raha…_

 _ACP (straight): Official Work Nahi hy.. Time tou lagy ga…_

 _Voice 1 (always feels Insult talking to this Man added): Jaldi karo… (again threatening) Mery Pass Zyada Samy Nahi hy…_

 _ACP (ask): kyun…. (tant again) Abhi tou Kafi Log Bachy hain…_

 _Voice 1 (sudden loud): Bakwass Mut karo… (warn again) jo Keh raha hun Jaldi karo… Mujhy Azmao Mat… Nuqsan Uthao gy…_

 _ACP (shockingly): arry, Strangely, (sweet tone) Mian bhi Tumhein yehi kehny wala tha…_

 _The Sudden Call Drop tone understand the Surety to Organization Head about Rashness of that Culprit still Unknown to Him…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _The CID Family in Eyes of Some Mysterious People but Sadly still ACP Sir Informers/Guards/Servants even Cops themselves does not get out any Suspicious Person around…_

 _CID Extended Families having Security Unknown by their Families but Nothing coming Solid in ACP Sir hand Yet…_

 _Somewhere He thought that Culprit is too much Alert, having Route Maps of Every Officer thatwhy after Freddie Accidental Case, He Completely wrapped His Own Boys in Net of Security…_

 _No-one knew but ACP Sir Special Security Forces Jawan's around Every Crime Spot/Victims Family House even their Own House keeps Eyes…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _Voice 1: Pata Nahi, (still worrying way) Achanak ye Jany ka kyun kaha Ravan ny.. Kal tak tou koi Baat Nahi ki thi balky (telling) Farhat Ali kay Case ky liye tou Sir nay Mujhy Khas Instructions dein hain tou kya ab Beech mein Chor jaon…_

 _The CareTaker shook Shoulder on that Query as that Visit would be Sudden and still its Unknown for them…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _Voice: aby, (angry) kr tou raha hun Koshish… Dekha na Tum nay… (rashly) acha Khasa Poora Kaam Tamam kr diya tha…_

 _Voice 2 (irritate): haan haan.. Wo Manhos (Figure Gulped Anger heard more) Khair Koshish Jaari rakkho… (ask casually as His tone such Sweetly changed) arry ye Aman kahan Ghoom raha hy….?_

 _Voice 1 (loudly shocked): Aman…_

 _Aman (telling): Jee Bhaiyaa…_

 _The Man really Gritting His Teeth on Huge Laughing tone of that Bastard who really Playing with His Brotherly and Friendly Emotions…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _Voice 2: tou ab (ask) Un ki Security ka kya hoga…?_

 _Voice 1: abhi tak tou (low way) kuch Hath aaya Nahi sirf is ky, ky Sir kuch Zyada Shant hain, matlab Pareshan hain…_

 _Voice 2 (ask): tou kya Hatwa do gy… Sir ki Baat sy laga, Bangalore shayed Kafi Dino ky liye Jana hy Tumhein…_

 _Voice 1 (asking him in reply): Tum Bolo..?_

 _Voice 2 (casual): Main kya Bolun, Hath tou kuch aaya Nahi.._

 _Voice 1 (nodded): wohi tou…. Acha khair (telling) Parsun chalein gy tou Dekhty hain…_

 _Voice 2 (telling): Zyada Smart Mut banna… (adds) thora Beemaar ban kay bhi Dekhana…_

 _Voice 1 (teasingly): matlab Sahab ko Copy karun…?_

 _Daya (pressing teeth): hunh… Gur ki Baatein hain ye Baray Miyaan… pr (rashly) Tum kya jaano… Bhalai ka tou Zamana hee Nahi hy… (blabbering as) Saheh Cheez Samjha rha hun.. magar Tanz krnay aur Pakoray Kha kr Ulti krnay sy Fursat mily tab na…_

 _The Laughing Sounds really giving Moments to Daya who Nodded in Disappointment and Left Room to have a Cup of Tea as Dr Duo coming inside…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_


	3. Chapter 3

_OK, as per More Replies based on **ALTERNATE DAYS POSTING** …_

 _You all getting Updates from Alternate Days…_

 _But They are SHORT indeed…_

 _And till 25th March, Ill not Post any of My Story… OK…_

 _Deal….!_

* * *

 _I'll Not much Talk to My Readers except those asking any Queries…._

 _Few Readers Confused regarding why Abhijeet Sir getting BaseLess Calls…. Its just because No Body Pin Point the Culprit as Abhijeet Sir thought its ACP Sir Enemy because Culprit giving Threat to Him regarding Killing ACP Sir… ACP Sir thought it's might be NAKUL Enemy cz trying Kill Every Person Associated to ACP Sir or Rahul getting threats to base on his own enemy who wanted to Kill Abhijeet Sir through His Hand as Killing any CID Officer through any Police Insp takes Him Directly to Jail and Ruin His and His Bro Life…_

 _Baaqi a Biggi Thank You to My All Baccha's either **SHIKHA, MASOOMA, RD, MINIMICKY, DUOSUN, PRIYANKA, ABHIDAYA FAN, ATLOVER, JYOTI A, DUOFOREVER, MOON, LUV DUO ND PURVI, CUTE FAN, KIRTI, PRIYA, SS, ABHI FAN** and All My **GUEST'S** Reviewers…_

 _Your Reviews played as a Hardwork Spell which Bound Me and Forced Me to Entertain You All More and More…_

 _A Big Thank You so much for My ACTIVE Readers who Showing their FeedBack with their MeaningFul Silence…._

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

 _Voice 1 (calling from lounge): aa ja na Moty…. (sweetly) Kya Munh Phulaye Betha hy…_

 _Voice 2 (teasingly): Nahi Nahi… Tum jao aur Khao… (taunting counting (in chewing tone) Aaloo kay Parathy.. Aaloo ka Salan… Aaloo kay Kabab… Aaloo ki Bhujya… Aaloo Chawal… Aaloo kay Samosy… Aaloo kay Sandwich…_

 _Abhijeet (counter tease in smile): arry abhi tou buht Saara (stressing) Aaloo ka Saman reh gaya…_

 _Daya (rashly): hunh.. Mujhy itna hee Pata hy… (imitate) aww Daya, (in Abhijeet tone gives His Bro only Smile Hearing) Rahul ko kuch Mut karo.. ho gayii Ghalati… New Recipe… (jerk head) hunh…_

 _Abhijeet (with smile): Dekh…. (now straight as feeling Hungry with) Tu Nahi Khayey ga tou Main bhi Nahi Khaon ga.. phir (telling Him the further consequence) Sahab Bak Bak Nahi krye ga kay Dawa Nahi khayii ya kya…_

 _Daya after few minutes Later coming out from His room and sat over table and Both started taking Dinner…._

 _He is giving Extra Loud tones about this Dinner which He only taking just because of His Baray Miyaan Health as still He is Angry with Him, Hearing by Abhijeet in Smile till the Dine In Ends…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _Abhijeet Discharged as the Poisoning was not much Done with His Stomach so Both coming to Residence in Next day Evening…_

 _The Residence Door Bell Ringed when Duo almost Finishing their Dinner and Daya Wiping the Table after Washing Utensils, look at Abhijeet after Glancing over Clock Striking at 11:32 PM…_

 _He Opened Door and found the Main Culprit with a Bowl against Him Recharged Him again for the Next Round as…_

 _Daya (rash seeing the bowl): ab kya laayey ho… (tease) Aaloo ka Halwa…_

 _Abhijeet (jerk head with): aby, (call from behind) Usy Ander tou Aany dy…_

 _Daya (jerk): hunh… (ask straight to Rahul) kya Plan hy Mister..?_

 _He back Off while Rahul just about to Enter, Stunned as Daya snatched that Bowl, open the Lid seeing Akhrrot ka Halwa so takes it while Boycott the Scene with…_

 _Daya (taking bowl with him in his room as): Mujhy kisi Cheez sy Allergy Nahi.. Samjhy…_

 _Abhijeet nodded Disappointingly , moving ahead and say Rahul by telling Him as…_

 _Abhijeet: Sorry Rahul… (calling him inside with) acha aao tou… BTW, itny Pareshan kyun ho.. Sub… (suddenly reminding) acha, (ask) Un Threats Calls ka Pata chala…?_

 _Rahul: haan, wo (gulping sliva with) Pakra gaya…_

 _Abhijeet (stand beside him at Main door saying): chalo Acha hua, wesy Tum (look at Him in Discomfort shade with) Tum kyun itny Tense ho.. (serious way) ab bhi koi…_

 _Rahul (whisper): Abhijeet, Mujhy Tum sy kuch Baat krni hy, wo…_

 _The Loud Shout of_ _ **AHHH**_ _turn Both Heads as Aman falls over Society gate while One of Society Guard Helping Him in Standing, while another Running behind a Biker who Pushed Aman, Tensed Both as Rahul Rushed towards Gate…_

 _Aman standing while Dusting His Cloths although Rahul Immediately Hugged Him, heard His tone…_

 _Aman: Bhaiyya, (comforting His Bro with) I am OK… pata Nahi kaun tha.. (angry grumble) Badtameez.. Saaray Kapry bhi Gandy kr diye…_

 _Abhijeet (relaxing Both with): acha Chalo… Jao Change karo aur (to Rahul) Rahul Tum bhi jao… OK…_

 _Both nodded and Left either Abhijeet Instructed Guards about Something and then coming back with a Thought…_

 _Abhijeet: Bechara Rahul… (sadly) Un Threat Calls sy kitna Darr gaya hy… hmmmm…_

 _He Closed Residence Door and then went to His Room Scolding His Bear to take Less Halwa…._

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _Voice: Tum kya Samjhty ho… Mujhy Nahi Malum Tum Kub Kahan Kya aur Kis ko krny ya kehny waly ho… Tumhein Pata hy (imitate SRK tone as)_ _ **"Ammi Jaan kehti theen kay koi Bug Chota ya Bara Nahi hota" bas Usy Istaimal krnay wala Sub sy Baray hota hy…**_ _(stressed)_ _ **Mind it…"**_

 _This is the Threat which He found when coming towards His House with Aman who went to Change His Wears…_

 _He Really Fed Up, Searching any kind of_ _ **BUG**_ _at Possible Places of His House/Stuff and Vehicle but Failed still Worried about the Outcome which He will Bear in coming up days…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _The Morning is Little Hustle Bustle as Abhijeet with a Small Luggage Present at Bureau and taking Final Details from ACP Sir…_

 _Last day, ACP Sir Calls Him at His Cell and told Him about those 10 days Stay at Bangalore where He Must Scanned Few Police Insp as HQ have a Doubt over them Involved in Some Illegal Work…_

 _Only ACP knew how He made this Plan using Salunkhy and ACP Bangalore Help who also knew Half News of this Plan about Underground Abhijeet from any Gang Eyes who Continuously Threatening Him…_

 _Either its Quite Confusing Plan for ACP Bangalore but as per His Friendly Relations, He did not asked Queries although He knew ACP Pradyuman is very Strong Person and these Threats are so Casual in this kinda Job of Him or His Sub-Ordinates…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _ACP: acha aisa krna, (ordering Him) Mujhy Regular Report krna aur ab Niklo…._

 _Abhijeet nodded, taking Wishes from All and now moving with His Buddy when ACP Sir got a Call, Pick it and Heard a teasing Comment as…_

 _Voice (complete smirk): Darpok ACP…._

 _The Instant Reaction in Brain while Current Working with Stimulus Boils the Blood of this Middle Aged Man who Shout Loudly…_

 _ACP (look at Abhijeet straight, loud and clear): Abhijeet Stop…_

 _Duo Stopped either Turn towards ACP Sir about any Extra order which He forgot to Mention while ACP Sir Heard another Comment on Call Seeing Duo Waiting till ACP Sir Freed from Call…_

 _Voice: ACP, (harsh) Ghalati Mut karo.. (angry) Buht Nuqsan Uthao gy…_

 _ACP (still Hold the Line but added or say telling to Culprit): Abhijeet, (strongly) Tumhara Jana Cancel… (engaging Him) Carry On Your Work…_

 _Voice (again attempt): ACP Tum Acha Nahi kr rhy…_

 _The_ _ **TU'NN TU'NN**_ _totally Tell Culprit about His Big and Wrong Mistake to Confront the Man till Handling Him by Himself Soothingly…_

 _He Pats His Punch over Table where Water Bottle Fell and Water started Spilling like the Anger of that Figure just started Broken things…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _Voice (call softly): Sir…._

 _Abhijeet feels Tensed regarding this Instant Order as He Feels His Head Forgets to Explain it, so Call Him…_

 _The Man moving towards His Cabin Turn Hearing that Totally Confused tone, Look Straight in Eyes of Abhijeet as Both still Waiting and said…_

 _ACP (Relax and Normal tone): HQ nay CID Bangalore sy hee koi Officer arrange kr liya hy (moving with murmur) in Logun ko bhi.. bas Tang krna aata hy.. (irritatingly) Kal tak Bol rhy thy kay Bhejo aur ab Zarurat Nahi hy…_

 _The Blabbering Easily got the whole matter where Small Bear taking that Luggage in Complete Happiness while taking His Buddy to Rest room just to Enjoying that Moment with His On Screen Ill Buddy giving Smiles to All…._

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _ACP Pradyuman really Feeling Splash of Anger… His Red Eyes really Tells Anyone How much He Controlled over Himself… that_ _ **DARPOK**_ _Smirk really Igniting Fire in His Blood Cells…._

 _He does not know what will be the Consequence He Bears in Future or Further but right now He wanted to Handle that with Firmness and without Thinking on Different Ideas…_

 _Just to Relax Scenario, He Blabbering Little Loud as He knew how to Relax His Boys regarding their Mysterious Eye Looks and Roaming Queries inside their Heads…_

 _He Urgently Call His Informers and giving them Instruction to Tight Securities of All Extended Family Members…._

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _The_ _ **YE KYA THA**_ _Look Exchanged by Both where Abhijeet Placed His Bag over Table at Rest room and say…._

 _Abhijeet (irritate): ye HQ bhi na… (looking Daya's Big Smile so Teasingly ask) khair Sahab kay itny Daant kyun Bahar Nikl rhy hain…?_

 _Daya (happily exhaling with): arry Acha hua na… Last Moment pr Faisla Mery Favor mein ho gaya tou (sweetly) Sahab kya Khush bhi Na hun…_

 _Abhijeet (rolling eyes with): aur, Wajah kya hy is Khushi ki…?_

 _Daya: arry Boss, Kartik kay Bety ki Birthday hy Parsun… (Abhijeet Look at Him in Confusion who added) Aman nay Mujhy Bataya hy kay Zabardast sa Menu hay Dinner ka aur Cake bhi Mazy ka hoga…_

 _Abhijeet (taunting either sitting over Chair with): Sahab ko Bata dun kay Tohfa bhi dena parta hy…_

 _Daya (nodded): Bilkul, Main Tumhein yehi Batany wala tha.. (ordering way) koi Achi sii Try- Cycle ly lo.. (casual) Baccha Khush ho jaye ga…_

 _The Sharp Shine Mouth still Opened hearing His Buddy Naughty tone Pretending as Serious and now Exit the Room only gives Time for Him to Jerk Head…._

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _Abhijeet just Checking His Luggage got a Ringer so Pick Call after seeing Private Number, even Expecting the Same One with…_

 _Abhijeet (rash): Bolo…._

 _Voice (threat): Ye Cheez Tumhein Buht Mehangi pary gi.. (telling) Samjha lena Usy…._

 _The Call Dropped tone Confused the Man who Sees the Blank Screen, Reminding the Conversation having Only Hates and Hates makes Him Stunned…_

 _He Ignited His Brain again in Speed murmuring about_ _ **KYA CHEEZ MEHNGI PARY GI**_ _, thinking more with_ _ **AUR KISY SAMJHA DUN**_ _again Focusing His Mind_ _ **KYA DAYA KO**_ _again Blabbering_ _ **PR DAYA, DAYA KO KYA CHEEZ MEHNGI PARY GI**_ _…._

 _He Pressing His Mind but cant Pin Point as His whole Radius of Thought Surrendering around His Boss, yes_ _ **ACP PRADYUMAN**_ _…_

 _He tried a lot to Change His Waves of Vision and Imagination but Sadly, His All Circumference of Thoughts Converge on One Point makes Him Scared or say Very Scared…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _Voice 1 (angry): Tumhari tarah sirf Threat krny ko Nahi Betha hun… (harsh) Samjhy… (fed up tone) aur bhi Kaam hoty hain Mujhy…. (seeing someone entering so ask Rudely seeing the Figure) Kya hy…?_

 _Voice 2: Sir, wo (little scare tone on such rudeness) Daya Sir aayey hain…_

 _Voice 1 (tease as phone still on hold): tou kya Socha….?_

 _Voice 2 (trying to overcome over his sudden anger or tackle Call Relaxly either signaling His Constable to Leave and after His Leaving say): Dekho, Main already Koshish kr rha hun.. pr (telling in frustration) Usy Shak ho gaya hy…_

 _Voice 1 (laughing): hahahha… Shak…. (telling) wesy Daya ko Pani sy Dar lagta hy na… (usual way either His tone is Sharp) Police Station mein Water Tanker aaya hua hy.. Suna hy (sing song style) Paani mein Bijli ka koi Wire Gir jaye tou Us mein Current…_

 _The Loud Shiver, Forced the Man to Run to that Direction as He knew Police Station does not have Water and They Contacted Water Dept for a Water Tanker although Some Electric Work also going On…_

 _He also knew that Daya Waiting for Him as He wants to Talk about Something but this Call again Tells Him Not to Reveal Anything regarding these Threats…_

 _Voice (calling): aby, Rukkk… (loud) Dheery… (stopping by pressing over his chest) kya hua…?_

 _Daya Stepped Out seeing Rahul coming to Him Instantly as Water started Spilling, Wet Rahul Shoe Sole, now taking Him Aside and Relaxing Him although Rahul still in Extra Scare…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _The Spacious Room Glass Door Opened after a Small Knock and a Figure coming inside, Standing Straight with…_

 _Voice 1 (Calls): Sir….?_

 _Voice 2 (checking a File as His Back was Visible for the Figure who saw Folded Sleeves even Coat already Hanged while Waist Coat over Shirt, Roaming asked) kya Khaber hay…?_

 _Voice 1 (confusingly uttered): Ain…._

 _The Figure now turn and Facing the Figure Straightly, Scanning Him Keenly Causing Worrying Cramps Initiating inside the Figure Stomach, heard…_

 _Voice 2 (sadly): ohhh, ye Sawal tou (looking straight with) Tum Apnay Informers sy krty hogy na…?_

 _Figure really Clenched Fist which having Wetness of Pores of Sweaty Cells as He felt He Trapped Badly…._

 _Now He is coming Straight in this Battle Ring as He knew Denying this Wrapped Him in More Doubts so Initiates…_

 _Voice 1 (ask straight): phir tou Humari Phone Tapping aur Following ka bhi koi Jawaz hoga (stressed) Aap kay Pass…?_

 _A Complete Silence really Telling Him about His Correct Perfect Stroke as now His Head Dragged the Revolving Chair and Offered…_

 _Voice 2 (strong): Betho…_

 _The another Drag of Chair now Understanding Both about the Seriousness of Issue as the Small Call about_ _ **DUNT DISTURB**_ _to Pankaj had Done by ACP Sir…._

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 ** _Voice 1: Balki, ye (ask) Peechy wali Gari kay Baary mein kya Khayal hy…?_**

 ** _Balki: Baray Sahab, (telling from His Expertise ) hy tou koi Pakka Khilari, Number Plate or Gari ka Rung Hr Dusray Roz Badal jata hy, pr Model Aik hee rehta hy…_**

 ** _Anish (now, pat over His Weapon with): Sir, Gher lein kya…?_**

 ** _ACP (agreed with): Koshish karo, magar (with amendments ) kisi Sunsaan Road pr…._**

 ** _Anish (to Balki): Balki, Rewa Road ly lo… (explaining with making Plan on His Head as) abhi Dophair hy, Sunsaan ho ga Wo Road aur wahan sy Juhu Qareeb parta hy.. Usy Shak Nahi hoga…_**

 ** _Balki nodded while ACP still Busying in His NewsPaper either Totally Sharp-ins His Skills as His Guard now taking Position Attentively…_**

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 ** _Voice 1 (irritatingly): aakhir ye ho kya raha hy, Ghar pr bhi, Mery Cell, Bureau ki Line aur Daya ky Cell aur ab Rehan kay Cell pr bhi…_**

 ** _Voice 2 (coming from kitchen with): kya hua Baray Miyaan… (giving Mug to Him with) aisy Munh Latkaye Bethy ho… (ask) Sub Theek hay na…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (straight): Hum Logun kay Cell Track pr hain…_**

 ** _The Spill coming out from Daya's Mouth who just about to Switch On TV, Jerked and say…_**

 ** _Daya (shocked): hainnnn… (look at Him with) Tumhein kesy Pata chala…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (teasingly): Ghass Nahi Kaati hy Sahab ki tarah… (grumble) Bewakoof…_**

 ** _Daya (makes face and added): tou itny Hairan kyun ho.. (patting over lounge couch with) Pata tou hy na hr ¾ Months baad Sir ya HQ aisy Jhatky deta rehta hy.. khas kr Pichly kuch Saalun sy (sat Relaxly with) Threats bhi tou Barh gaye hain na Boss…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (turn to Him and in Straight Tough tone): Rehan ko bhi…_**

 ** _It takes many minutes for Daya to Gulp the Sip which He takes inside His Throat moving in Circular Pipes with Mucus too…._**

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _Voice 1: Main tou yehi Samjhta raha kay Wo Aap kay Peechy hy is liye (little low tone) kuch Intaizaam…._

 _Voice 2 (interrupts): sirf Rocky ki Khooj mein…_

 _Voice 1 (ask): aur Aap…?_

 _Voice 2 (place His head over Chair headrest with) shayed Nakul ki…_

 _The Uttering of_ _ **SIRRR**_ _in_ _Shrieking_ _tone really Dense the Environment where Both trying to check out the Details of All these Threats…._

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Baccha Party, ye kya... Chapter Alternate Days pr Chahyey, Short Nahi chahyey..._

 _aisa tou nahi chaly ga na Guys..._

 _khair, Hopefully now this Chappy Revealing Many Ur Confusions..._

 _ **MISTI** and Others, Plz Think that Culprit wanted to Engage All in Different aspect so They will not Dig Out His Actual or Exact Motive of All..._

 _Hurts Most CID Officers/ Threatening ACP Sir, trying to Shuffle Abhijeet Sir from Mumbai and Threatening to Rahul is all Part of His Plan..._

 _00000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _00000000000000000000000_

 _ **MADHU...** Beta Aap ka by-Had Shukriya, pr ye Kahani tou ab Mukammal hony hee wali hy tou isy Urdu ya Hindi mein Tarjuma krna ab Buht Mushkil hoga, Main Poori Koshish karun ga kay aainda Aap ko Shikayet ka Mauqa Na Mily... Buht Buht Shukriya Bacchy..._

 _00000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _00000000000000000000000_

 _Thank You so much for My All Active and Silent Readers..._

 _00000000000000000000000_

* * *

 _00000000000000000000000_

 _The Man really in Complete Tense, Confused even Scary Phase… OK, He knew about how Freaky and Keen the Figure is, but like this…_

 _Voice: ho kya raha hy (look at the Darkness having few start of that Grey Sky with) wo aakhir krna kya chahta hy.. kuch Samjh Nahi aa rha aur phir Daya aur Aman (nodded head) koi Pagal thori hy jo Samjhy ga Nahi (clenched His Jaws with) Sub ko Nazar aa raha hy kay Main Jaan kr ye Sub kr rha hun (irritatingly) pr wo koi Baat bhi tou Nahi krny dy rha…_

 _He remembering His Phone Call which He did after that Threat which He Received from Main Culprit at His Police Station regarding Daya…_

 _He again Reminds that how much Time He took, Thinking grabbing His Device_

 _Voice (little tense as does not want to reveal it to Culprit with): Abhijeetttt… kya ye Tum…_

 _The Voice Stunned as He Himself Froze at His Room because a Dart with Pointed Needle Sting over the Poster of SRK which already Aman Pasted at Back of His Room Door…_

 _The Counter Voice of Abhijeet as RAHUL, WATS WRONG… RAHUL gives Him a Scary Breath as He got a Silent Warning with that, Put Off the Call with…_

 _Rahul: Bye…_

 _The BYE is Confusing as Abhijeet find Nothing Scary in His tone when Abhijeet Called except Irritation and Frustration, trying to Call Back but the Switch Off Cell gives Him Sigh to Talk about the Issue Later by Grumbling…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya bhi na… (sadly) Bechary ko itna Nervous kr diya hy kay Dar kay maary Mujh sy Tabiyet bhi Nahi Pooch rha… (irritatingly) kya karun is Moty Bhaloo ka na…._

 _He Jerked His Head and moved inside His room as got Call when Leaving towards Kitchen for making Tea for Himself…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _The Two Man started the Mission as Checking their Counter-Parts by Checking All Expected Suspects in their List, taking out Information about their Creteria…_

 _ACP: Tum Dekho, pr (stressingly) haan ye Khaber Bahar Na Nikly Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, pr (confusingly) Us kay baad tou kisi pr Hamla Nahi hua, I mean Freddie waly Waqyey ky baad…_

 _ACP: Nahi, (sighed) Misha kya Nana sy bhi ek Biker Takraya tha… isi liye Main ny (telling about His Plan as) Tumhein Bhejny ka Plan kiya tha… (again) Vivek etc Isy Ek Choti sii Injury hee Samajh rhy hain… pr (sadly) Main Jaanta hun… khair…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, (standing with) phir Main Dekhta hun…_

 _ACP (advising Him): Be Careful… (stressed) He is Very Smart…_

 _Abhijeet (leaving cabin with): Not More than Me…_

 _A Smile appeared over the Head Lips which really Relaxes Him to have such Brilliant Officers…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _Sonu ki hy Birthday aayii…._

 _Clapping karein Sub…_

 _Cake Khayein Mil jul kr_

 _Sonu kay Friend ab…_

 _The Small New Birthday Song does not have Any Appealing for this Small Kid as His whole Attention totally Stuck over those Wrapped Gifts and a Blue color Tri-Cycle wearing a Royel Blue Colored Ribbon Bow Presented by His Three New Friends Trio named Rehan-Misha-Danny really Boosting Him to Leaving that Boring Ceremony and just started Cycling…._

 _The Laughing, Clapping, Screaming, Shouting understand Everyone about a Kid Birthday Party…._

 _His Elder Siblings and their Friends even Aman and Salman Supervision Decor the Small Venue with Balloons and Ribbons…_

 _The Small Fun Games really Flaring the Magical Birthday where Older Enjoying the Happy Environment…._

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _The Sound of Bullet, Falling of the Guy, Brushing of Blood, Bursting of Shouts and Lastly the Panickated Dark Dimmed the Lavishing Brightness into Sadly Madness…._

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _Voice 1: matlab matlab kya hy… (pushing Him) aik baar hee Maar do na… (ask angrily) kitny Attempts karo gy…?_

 _Voice 2 (stern): Daya…._

 _Voice 1 (look at the Figure with): Daya kya… hain… (scolding Him) Bilkul Mut Bolo Tum kuch… (to Man) kya Samjh rhy ho Tum.. (rashly pushed Him) haan… koi Poochny wala Nahi… (totally chewed) Dost ho tou Dafna kr Nikl jao gy… hain…_

 _Voice 2 (again): Daya… (trying to Calm Him down with) Please…_

 _Daya (stopping frustratingly): just Stop Abhi… (to Culprit) Phansi pr (grab His Coller and in Death Threatening tone) Carha dunga agar Mery Abhi ko kuch krnay ka Socha bhi…_

 _Abhijeet (complete angry tone): Shut Up Daya…. (standing with) Shut Up (drag the Man who was Checking Him with) Hato… (moving towards Daya with) Dimagh Saheh hy… haan… (pat over His Arm) Nahi Kya Samjha hua hy… (realizing) Accident tha na…?_

 _Daya (raising eyebrow): tou isi sy Kyun…?_

 _Abhijeet (harsh): Bakwaas Band… (ordering) Sorry karo…._

 _Daya (shockingly): What…_

 _Abhijeet (complete straight n strong way): say Sorry and Apologize…. (stressed) Right Now…._

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _The Legs Bend while Knees placed over Cold Floor, Palms Joined while Fingers Locked, gives More Moisture in Air when words coming out from Wet tunnel as…_

 _Voice (damp voice): I am so Sorry Rahul (Rahul Clenched His Fist, heard more Wet tone)… its My Fault to turn such Mean… I knows (Daya's tear falls on Rahul Shoe toe as Rahul Heart Splashed a Teary Flow adding in His Blood volume Listen More as) All Loved My Brother (stand up, throwing Angry Red Swollen glance over His_ _ **Abhi**_ _making a Fine Crack in His Heart, adds) except (stressed) Me…_

 _The Measuring of Hurt and Pain is Impossible in that Line and Glance as He Left not only the Room although Hospital Premises too…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _The Spell of Curse Broken when Abhijeet coming Back in His Avtar and make that Moment still Alive by moving to His Bed with…_

 _Abhijeet (pretend to be casual): Buht Dialogue Bolny aa gaye hain Sahab ko…_

 _Before He Added More, Rahul Leaves the Room leaving All Stunned and Quiet or say More Quiet…._

 _Voice (straightly): pr Wo itna Ghalat tou Nahi hy.._

 _Abhijeet: Ashoke (the Scowled tells that Aman is still inside that room. adds), its Only an Accident…_

 _Ashoke (taunt): with Same Co-Incidence… (raising) hain na…_

 _Abhijeet (move towards His bed with irritate tone): C'mon Ashoke… Bekaar ki Baatein Mut karo…_

 _Rajeev (now coming on ring with): ye tou Tum Socho kay Bekaar ki Baat kr kaun raha hy…?_

 _Abhijeet (suddenly turn to Aman): Aman Beta, Aap Kartik kay Sath Ghar jao… (relaxing the Kid with) kuch Mut socho… Samjhy… its just an Accident Only…_

 _Aman (tense tone): Pata Nahi… pr Bhaiyya, (defend His Bro as) Aap ko Kabhi Hurt Nahi karein gy.. Abhijeet Bhaiyaa…_

 _Abhijeet stepped ahead and takes Him inside His Comforting Hug as knew the Younger One Tension…._

 _EveryOne now Thinking on Same Plane and Obviously Aman move ahead in this Track as Attempting over a CID Officer is a Crime, which was Not be Forgavible such Easily if His Brother Accuse for it in Near Future…_

 _Abhijeet Pat over His Back and Signal Kartik to take Him with a Small Soothing Comment as…_

 _Abhijeet (softly): Rahul ki Fiker Mut krna… (realaxing Him with) Rajat hy Us kay Sath…_

 _Both nodded and now move to their Destination although Abhijeet just takes a Sigh as He could not taking out Rahul from the Suspicious Check of All, especially Now…._

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _It's Difficult to Stay an Irritated Patient who almost Hated to be at Hospital Bed, Personally Volunteer Himself Tonight to be Here…_

 _He knew, its almost Impossible to Set Back Things Properly as He could not Spotted the Role of Rahul…._

 _Yes, after this Third Attempt, He can't Neglected Rahul in whole that Span moving around All…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _Rajat already Updated Him about Rahul Safe Departure even Vivek called Him that Daya went to Residence after that Painful Apology…_

 _He goes Back to His Memory Lane where He First coming in Twister of those Attampting Attack Sequence from Rahul…_

 ** _Voice 1: aby (angrily) Chalany tou dy…_**

 ** _Voice 2 (caringly): Boss, Naye Shoe Breaks hain.. (advising) Aaram sy Press krna…._**

 ** _Abhijeet (tauntingly): haan, Dil Katta hy na Bhaloo ka.. (look at Him and Tease either Pressing Accilator) Paisy jo Apni Jaib sy diye hain…_**

 ** _Daya makes a Face and in next minute, its Only those New Shoe Breaks which Played its Special Appearance and Show Stopper Role where Quillas and Jeep Badly Collided although having Many Bruise over Abhijeet Body as He was Driving and the Culprit Dealing the Jeep Steering Wheel is Same named Rahul…._**

 _The Man takes a Big Sad Sigh, Closed His Eyes and now the Flashing of Many Scenes, Joining the Edited Parts of that Story still Missing the Both North and South Poles…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 ** _ACP (ask): Tum ny Kaam tou kiya hoga, Un Calls pr…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Sir, Buht… (sadly) magar kuch bhi Hath Nahi aaya.. Main ny Rocky kay BackGround sy Buht Koshish ki kay koi Clue tou Hath aa jaye.. magar, (rash tone) wo Buht Chalak hy…_**

 ** _ACP: Basically, (with deep sad sigh) Hum Dono, jis Mujrim ko Dhoond rhy hain, Humein Us ka kuch Malum hee Nahi hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (agreed with): Jee Sir, Sahah kaha Aap nay… (angry way) Na Rocky kay Gang ka kuch Pata hy aur Na (low tone) Nakul kay…_**

 ** _ACP feels a Shriek as a Big Blow Out Flashed in His Eye Core, still gives Him Goose Bumps…_**

 ** _Abhijeet Look at the Pain and Scare in those Eyes always gives them Encouragement, Feels Hurt so Change the Conversation with…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: ab (serious way) aagy kya krna hy Sir…?_**

 ** _ACP (strongly): Bulana paray ga Usy… (rashly) Bil sy Bahar Nikalna paray ga Usy, koi aisa Plan…._**

 ** _Abhijeet: Sir, (with glowing and sparking eyes) Mery Pass Ek Plan hy…_**

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _He did not get, why His Plan turn Upside down and makes Rahul Role Mysterious…. Completely…!_

 _Abhijeet (irritate): kuch tou hy… (confusingly murmur) jo Hath Nahi aa raha hy… pr kya….?_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _Voice 1 (shouted): Pagal ho gaye ho kya…. (ask) kya Boly ja rhy ho…? (warning Him about the Consequence Both will Deal later as) Tumhara Wo Balungra Na Mujhy Maar Daaly ga…?_

 _Voice 2 (Calm): Pehly Us Balungry ko Pata tou chaly… (irritate) kya Rahul… sirf (munching Salad with) Drama hee tou krna hy…_

 _He Met Rahul in Sea Salt Restaurant in Absence of Daya as He went with Sachin to Hyderabad for Some Official Work.._

 _Rahul (confuse way): magar Abhijeet… (after a bit) aur Kyun…?_

 _Abhijeet (telling Relax): Mujhy Threats Mil rhy hain, magar (angrily) Pakar mein Mujrim aa Nahi raha…_

 _Rahul: tou (again confirming what He got as) Main Hamla karun…?_

 _Abhijeet (now started taking Meal signaling Rahul too with): haan…_

 _Rahul (taking Gravy with): Daya pr….?_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi (Rahul look at Him in Question heard) Mujh pr…._

 _Rahul (shout): kya….!_

 _Abhijeet: haan… (detailing) Humein is ka Reaction Dekhna hy… Us Mujrim pr…. magar Haan hr Jagah Daya ka hona Zaruri hy… Samjhy…_

 _Rahul (ask): tou Wo Threat kya dy rha hy…?_

 _Abhijeet: Different… magar haan, (telling) wo Mujhy Manzar sy Hatana chahta hy…._

 _Rahul nodded and then They made a Plan that Rahul Attempting a Killing Attacks over Abhijeet in Presence of Daya…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _Next Morning is Busy as Normal Days… Daya did not Visited Abhijeet although taking Updates about His Health from His Local Jasos called Himself Comparing Himself as DR. NO of Sean Conory as Bond…_

 _He is Flicking Pages of the File, which He was Presented to His Senior in Meeting, Heard a Clear tone…_

 _Voice (straight): Daya…_

 _Daya (alert as Closing File with): Sir…_

 _ACP: haan, Question/Answer Section.. Tum Nahi Attend karo gy.. wo Sourab Dekh ly (Daya gives a Relax Gesture as He always Irritated with these Session and Mostly Abhijeet Attend them on His Behalf when Needed, ACP more) Tum nay Briefly Present karna hy.. (telling) Koshish karna, Aaj Raat tak Waapsi ho jaye Tumhari… Saurub ko Main ny Keh diya hy… (ask) Jao gy kesy…?_

 _Daya: Sir, (tell) Gari pr…_

 _ACP: Ok…. Phir Niklo (look at His Wrist Watch with) Saary Aath tou yehein Baj gaye…_

 _Daya (nodded with): Sir, kya Mujhy Bureau aa kr Aap ko Report deni hogi…?_

 _ACP: Nahi.. (making Him Relax about His Rash Driving as) ab kal Subah hee Mulaqaat hogi…_

 _Daya nodded and now Leave the Bureau and after taking His Prep, leave the Parking or say City…._

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _It's really takes a Long Night where Abhijeet really Trying to Analyze that why such Planned Attacks turned such Crucial and Brutal too…_

 _Abhijeet (grumbling): magar, kahein bhi ye Baat Nahi hui thi kay Attack itna Serious ya Severe ho kay Mujhy Hospital aana paray… (confuse) phir… (irritate) kuch kahein Choot tou raha hy… kuch… (murmur Revising All as) Chalo Pehlay Accident mein Rahul nay Apni Jeep, Quillas sy Takra dii.. Mujhy bas Thori Choutein aayein… phir wo Aaloo wala Attempt… (again murmur) chalo Socha ja skta hy kay Rahul ko bhi Andaza Nahi hoga kay kitny Aaloo Khany sy Mujhy itni Allergy ho kay Mujhy Hospital aana paray… (again worrying way) pr Kal… Kal kya hua tha aur wahan tou (shockingly) Daya tha bhi Nahi.. wo tou Bahar (look at the Staff coming inside His room with Smile ask after Replying the Greet as) Mujh sy koi Milny Nahi aaya…?_

 _Staff (soft): No Sir… (updating Him) Dr. Rajeev will Visit You in few minutes…_

 _Abhijeet (nodded although murmur): ye (irritate tone) Daya kahan Reh gaya…._

 _Staff started His Preliminary Requisites while Abhijeet in Waiting mode although Internally Worrying about His Bunny's Off Mood and Anger Bar…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _Surprisingly, the Murmur of Abhijeet coming as Worrying of ACP Sir who now Visit Abhijeet who is Preparing to Move to Residence at Afternoon…_

 _ACP (relaxing shade): arry, chalo Acha hua… (say) Tum Discharge ho rhy ho…_

 _Abhijeet (smilingly): Sir, bas Kal tou (taking His Coat with) Observation pr Roak liya tha Ashoke nay…_

 _ACP nodded and got a Ringer, Pick Call as Abhijeet invading His Valet and Cell, heard a Loud Tone…_

 _ACP (loud): What… pr wo tou (telling) 8: 30 bajy Nikl chukka hy aur ab tou (look at His wrist watch showing 12: 21 PM as) saary Barah bajny waly hain… (briefly) Mumbai sy Pune tou Hardly 3 saary 3 ghanty ki Drive hy aur Daya agr Akely Drive pr ho tou Us kay liye Dhai ghanty bhi Buht hy… kya Us nay Tool Naka Cross kiya hy… (in tension as now Abhijeet Grasp the Scare and moving out with ACP to Corridor heard) Damn It… OK… (Softly telling as) Saurab abhi Tum Sanbhal lo.. I think Humein Dusray Angle pr bhi Dekhna hy… (hearing other side and then added) Mumbai Pune Highway ko Check karwao.. (ordering) Saari Gaariyun ki Footage/Papers Sub… Hum yahan Mumbai Tool Naka Dekhty hain…_

 _He puts Off Call while Seeing Abhijeet and Updated Him about the Current Tension as…_

 _ACP (telling): Daya Aaj Subah Tumhari Jagah Briefing kay liye Pune nikla pr abhi tak Pohancha Nahi.. (worried) Us nay Tool Naka bhi Cross Nahi kiya hy.. Us ka Number Band (the number He was Dialing Connects so adds) haan Rajat, Daya kay Cell ki Location Trace karo, Us ki Gari ka GPS aur haan Mumbai Tool Naka ki Saarai Footage Uthao, dekho Daya ki Gari kahan Pohanchi hy (stressed as Rajat asking about the Reason as) haan Daya Pune Nahi Pohancha hy.. its Urgent Rajat…. (realizing Him the Consequence as) Koi Demanding ya Threatening Call bhi aa skti hay Bureau mein ya kisi kay Pass, Sub ko kaho Alert rahein.. Hum Bureau aa rhy hain.. OK… (Abhijeet tells something to Him so He Hold Rajat for a bit and then connected as) Abhijeet Keh raha hy, Ghar aur SB bhi Check karwao aur Daya kay Kal sy Aaj tak kay Call Records Nikalwao even Watsapp kay bhi… (stressed) Hurry Up…_

 _He Hung the Call although Both Rushing Outside Meet Rahul who was coming to See Abhijeet, said…_

 _Rahul: arry, (casually) Chutti ho gayii…_

 _Abhijeet (straight): Rahul, (little panic) Daya ka kuch pata Nahi chal raha.. (ask) Tum sy Raat koi Baat hui thi…?_

 _Rahul (nodded negatively): Nahi…. (ask) Phone kiya…?_

 _Abhijeet (angry): Nahi aisy hee Phir rahein hain.. (rash) Ain…_

 _ACP: Rahul, (adding now) Subah Daya Pune gaya tha, pr Wo Mumbai sy Bahar Nikla hee Nahi…._

 _Rahul: Sir, Main aur Abhijeet, Pune chalty hain.. (to Abhijeet) kyun Abhijeet…?_

 _Abhijeet: haan… Saheh (to ACP) Theek hy na Sir (Left the Premises with) Main aur Rahul Us Raasty Niklty hain… Apny Informers ko bhi Active kr lety hain.. (to Rahul) Jeep mein aayey ho na…?_

 _Rahul nodded and now Both Parties Departed as ACP Sir went in His Innova to Bureau while Rahul seated at Jeep with Abhijeet…._

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…_


	5. Last Chapter

_So Baccha Party..._

 _here's the Last Chapter coming Up..._

 _I knew Many Readers are too much Confused so I make Chapter much Detail..._

 _Remember, the BOLD Parts are CURRENT PAST or LONG PAST say FLASHBACK's..._

 _I Apologize to Many Readers who are too much Confused regarding Chapter..._

 _Hope now You Relax with All Details..._

 _if still any Confusion Tell Me..._

 _Thank You so much **SS, MADHU, MOON, PRIYANKA, DUOSUN, MASOOMA, SHIKHA, SAMI, PRIYA, ABHI-FAN, MISTI, ROCKING DUO, DUOFOREVER, ABHI-YA-FAN** and Many **GUEST's** Reviewers..._

 _Missing Few Readers too , Hope Thy are Back..._

 _Thank You again Baccha..._

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _The Spark of Unbelievable Shock Splattered while the Face having Only Care and Concern Blurred now having Only Hate and Fire while a Silent Pain Rested inside the Four Chambers of Continuously Rhythmic Organ either Mind Flashed a Long Past Memory as **TUM MERY BHI BHAI HO, DAYA JESY** before He Rested Himself over Head Rest of Jeep with a Sad Painful Sigh with a Pinch of Prick as They All Searching that Unknown Culprit although the Culprit always in their Presence, Alert, Attentive, Close and Sadly Not in any Disguise…._

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _The Shutter of Eye Lids Opened with not much Effort except a Rash Sting of Pain around the Wrist Parts…_

 _The Eyes becomes Converge for a moment to Absorb the amount of surrounding Lights and then Adjusted the Vision and now See His Betrayer or so called Brother named **RAHUL** Tied over Chair as Expected cz Main Culprit who Used Him in that whole does not Left Him like a Penny after executing that Huge Plan…._

 _He found Himself also Tied but at Floor while the Wincing tone, turn His Head where He found His Bear in really Messy condition…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _He Feels a Sea of Pain wrapped in Anger when found a really Handsome Figure wearing Black Jeans, Steel Grey Shirt and Joggers…_

 _In a Glance, Abhijeet got that He was Trying to Cheat Daya Attire even His Sitting style also Copied from Daya…_

 _His Mind Sparks as **WHOSE THIS** query… Yes, the Face is Totally New and Unknown even He could not Re-Call Him in His Memory Box from Personal to Professional Context…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _The Man who was Playing with a Knife Relaxly in that Scanning Session, now Look Straight and Introduced Himself with Smile, which also Copying of Daya as…_

 _Voice (Sweet Smirky tone): Amar…. (with pause) Naam tou yaqeenun Suna hoga…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _One by One All Curtains Flapping over those Deep Expressive Eyes after Hearing that Only Name with Full Confidence about His Known Identity…._

 _He Jerk His Head as He knew there Neither Rahul, Nor He Himself or say ACP Sir or Daya Think for a Micro Second about this Long Lost Past Culprit, Feeling Few Scenes and Voices of His Brother in that Long Years…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 ** _Daya: Sach agr, (with sigh) Raghuvinder Sir Nahi hoty na tou shayed Main CID Join kr pata bhi Nahi…._**

 ** _Abhijeet (pat over His Arm): chalo Acha hua na, (casual) Us Amar ko Saza mili aur Tumhein Inaam…_**

 ** _Daya (shyly): kya Boss… (after a bit) kabhi kabhi Afsoos hota hy kay kesy Achy Parhy Likhy Intelligent Log kitni Ghalat Side Nikl jaty hain… (reminding) Buht Acha Student tha Amar, thora Negative Thought rakhta tha, pr Usy Ek Positive Approach kay Sath kisi Achy Kaam ka Hissa banaya ja skta tha… (sad sigh) pr…. Ab najany Jail ki Salakhein kitna Bura Impact daalti hain Us pr…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (trying to change His mind): Bangalore ki Tickets ka Pata kiya Tu nay…?_**

 ** _The Conversation turn towards another Track by Abhijeet this Proposely Attempt…_**

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _He is coming back to Current when Hearing a Typical Giggling way again Cheated by His Bro, gives Him Only Splash of Anger as…_

 _Amar: I hope (teasingly) Mujh sy Milny ka Shauq tou hoga.._

 _Abhijeet (with return smile): Buht… (taunting way) Mujhy malum Nahi tha ky Daya sy Inspire hony waly Logun mein kuch Mujrim bhi Shamil hain…_

 _The Taunt Hit over Heart of that Man, who Looked at this Teasing Master who still Playing with Him in that Scenario where His Two Loving Ones including Himself Trapped Badly…._

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _Amar Gulped Anger on those Shinny Sparking Emitting from Deep Depth of Vision and now Growled…_

 _Amar (rash): Mujh pr Tanz Buht Mehanga parta hy… (turn over Daya face) hain na Daya…._

 _The Calm Body of Rahul who just Quietly Seeing All even Enjoying Abhijeet Teasing and Taunts while the already Electrifying Figure of Abhijeet Shrieked as Daya is More Badly Tied and already having Blood/Burns/Torn Fabric Understand Both about the Rashness, the Bear already Bore…._

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _Amar (again sat straight and adds): Pata hy (casual way) Jail mein Hum Ek Game Buht Khelty thy (Abhijeet still Appreciate His Coolness, He really coming as Mixure of Duo, a Complete Cheater, might be Inspiration or say Miracle as that time where Both had Joint CID Abhijeet does not Know or See Daya and Daya does not know much about CID Mumbai) (Amar again) No Guys (look at Both) Hide and Seek Purana ho gaya ab… Ring the Battle bhi… (mysteriously) Hum Khelty thy… (voice turn as Whisper) Remembrance…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _The All things goes Upside down for CID Mumbai as now Abhijeet also Not Picking His Phone, Suddenly His and Rahul Phone coming as Switched Off, No Location Traced even Hospital Premises Outside Camera does not give Any Footage except Both Left the Hospital Together…._

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _The Head of CID Mumbai coming inside the Bureau Main Hall, looking Completely Irritated and Simply Angrier…_

 _ACP: whats this… (look at His Phone with) No… (jerking His Head with) kuch Nahi.. No Demand.. Nothing… U really take a Wrong Step (hated way to that Imaginary Culprit as still He had No Idea about whose behind that All Plan) Mr. Culprit….._

 _Obviously Andheri Police also Activated as now CID cant Hide it any More… Aman already at Bureau for Protecting Him as per ACP Sir Order, having No Clue why Freddie and Vivek coming to His College and Picking Him without anything and right now He was Only Sobbing either Consoling by All with Regular Intervals about His All Thee Bhaiyya's Sudden Missing…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _Amar again turn over Daya Face, who Blinked trying to Clear His Vision to Watch that Bloody Bastard who said either making a Hole with the Pointed Knife over Daya Left Cheek with…_

 _Amar (pinch the Point as): Yaad hy na Daya…. Daya… (Hysterically Pointed it Deeply as Daya Eyes Peek Only Warm Salted Drops in Pain with) Daya… Daya (laughs) Daya… Daya (turn to Both who Standing from their Places and trying to Grab that Maniac but Restrained as Their Movements are Restricted due to those Iron Bounds around their Wrists with) (Amar Relaxly Dragged the Candle already placed at Daya Head side makes Abhijeet and Rahul already Confused Earlier now Flushed with Scare after getting what Amar wanted to do with that, Hearing that Hoarse tone) Fight… (turn and make Friction of Match Stick with Match Box and Enjoying the Small Glow or Blow of Fire) U know… (Lightened the Candle) Battle… (casually now straightening Daya's Hairs which getting Sparks of Day's Hair Strands Bi-wild Eyes of Both) Tum Dono ki Larai… (Patting over Daya Cheek having Only Pain with) Daya ko wo Sub Yaad dilaye gi (look at Daya) hain na…._

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _The Man Leaving the Room and Approaching towards His Head who was stomping in between Bureau Main Hall and Corridor Engaging with His Cell Phone…_

 _Rajat (Call Softly): Sir, (ACP Sir look at Him as He was Reading a SMS) (Rajat Adds) Aman kay hisaab sy Rahul ko bhi Kafi Dino sy Threatening Calls aa rhi thi…_

 _ACP (shockingly utter): Rahul…. (confusingly) pr Rahul kay Police Station sy aisi koi Baat anhi pata chali hy…_

 _Freddie: tou Sir, ho skta hy Rahul (as after Rahul pointing out, He started to Call His Name Only) nay Privatly is ki Chaan Been karwaii ho…?_

 _Abhijeet: Us kay Call Records Nikalwao (Freddie Left) (ACP murmured to Himself ) tou kya wo Rahul ko bhi Jaanta hy… (confusingly) pr kesy…?_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _The Scream giving the Q of that Fight which coming out from Daya Throat on that Extreme Pinch of Knife with Flashing in His Hairs…._

 _It's really a Boring Moment if They were Watching such Scene in any Screen either its LED/HD or CINEPLEX…_

 _Many Scene Roaming in their Minds where They Personally Laughing over those Hero's doing Such BaseLess Fights to Drag the Scene…_

 _Abhijeet could not Think the Volume of Inspiration to that Rubble Jumble Culprit from BollyWood too…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _ACP Sir now Immediately Eliminated **ROCKY** and **NAKUL GANG** Idea which He and Abhijeet Discussed even Worked a lot till yet…_

 _Now His All Mind Rounded around Rahul and His Enemies.. He Instantly Dialed Commissioner Personal Private Line after Converting Sound Proof His Cabin…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _The Damp Voice in that Silly Fight where Both Trying to Kill Each One on Screen while making any Plan Off Screen through Exchanging Glances, Lips Movement and Exaggerated Sign Language in between each one seeing Daya Harshness who really Controlled over Himself…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _Amar: Yaad hy Daya (again Pricking Knife over Daya Forehead with) jitni baar bhi Main ny Deepika ko Maara… (Spit over Daya Face, wgo already Feeling Extreme Pain of Cuts and Burns with) Us nay Tera Naam liya…. Sirf Daya…. (make a Harsh Line with Knife over Daya ForeHead with) Nafrat hy Mujhy Tery Naam sy… Tujh sy… (Closed His Mouth which Throwing Hissing Sound too and said with Ordering tone) Tu bhi ly… (giving Him Little Space with) AMAR… AMAR (Hitting His Face Hardly with Hysterical Laugh) Aaamar… Aaamar…_

 _The Re-bounce of **ABHI/RAHUL** really Fills Extra Angry Small Electrifying Bulbs inside the Culprit when Daya DisObeying His Order in such Extra Bad Scenario…._

 _The Continuous Calls of **ABHI/RAHUL** in Loud tones getting Repeated Punches/Slaps/Kicks even Knife Patches including the Candle which Burning His Hairs Slowly now Flaming His Skull Skin, Panickated the Situation at its Peak…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _A Buzz really Confused the Teary Figure, who Picked His Cell placed at Table, Look at it with Confused Face, Up His Head and Sachin Snatched it while taking it in Main Hall whereas ACP Sir coming out from His Cabin…._

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _Amar Grabbed or say Trapped Shockingly as the Two Fighters Suddenly Left the Battle by Only Extend their Limitations and Pull that Crazy Creepy Figure in that Ring and now really the Fight would not be Silly and BaseLess.._

 _It got the Motive, Valid and Solid…._

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _The Slapping, Punching, Kicking even Bullet Shots giving New Hype to that Fight as Daya was Not Aware to Watch Anything which would be Good as per Abhijeet who still giving His Best Physical Shots over that Mad Man…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _The 35 minutes Waiting, Only giving Basic Aid to All except Daya and Amar who Both already went to City Hospital in Ambulance…_

 _The Known White Color Scorpio with Few Police Jeeps now Entering in Site where All Drama had Done…_

 _A Lean Young Figure Jumped out and Rush to the Man, who already Open His Arms to takes His Small Kid in Embrace…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _The later Investigation now Uptake by CID Cops and the Local Area Police of that ShipYard, Left the Spot who already Raid on that Area on ACP Sir Immediate Call when got the SOS Message…_

 _Cops Visiting the Area, Picking Clues, making Footage and taking their Colleagues with them who Updating the whole although Rahul was Mostly Quiets and Not Meeting His Gaze with Abhijeet in that Ride…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _Voice 1 (harshly): Kyun Hanse rhy ho, Mujhy Dekh Dekh ky.. hainnnn… (angry) Aik tou wesy hee Meri Shakal Kharab ho gayii…_

 _Voice 2 (interrupts and corrected): Munh ka Naqsha Bigar…_

 _Voice 1 (rash): haan haan haan… Khush ho Tum (Sadly in murmur) ab tou Pakka No Chance…_

 _The Sweet Smiles Tells All that now Munna Bhaloo is coming back and Sad about the Wounds/Patches which He Bore over His Face and His Half Burn Hairy Head, makes His Life Miserable as now His Chance of getting OverWhelming Applause from another Gender would be Less than Other's makes Him More Sad…_

 _He turns His Side but it Creates Trouble as it gives Pain to His Body so now Abhijeet standup and sat beside Him, adding…_

 _Abhijeet (turn over His Face and Sweetly started giving Him Aid although Pressing His Forehead Softly with): aisa kyun… Ye Bear tou kuch bhi kr ly (sweet tone) Sub sy Pyara lagta hy… (Shy smile appearing over the Lips, Listens) in Choutein sy (Inspiring tone) Larkiyaan aur Impress ho jayein gii… (Daya look at Him in Shock heard Small Soft Close tone) Janbaaz Hero…._

 _The Grin Mixes Well with the Shyness really Relaxing All as now the Innocent Khargosh feeling much Better Hearing such Motivational Words after this Sad Attack especially over His Face and Head…._

 _Abhijeet (again in naughty voice): wesy Daya, (ask) Sach mein Deepika, Daya Daya Bol rhi thi (the Shyly Smile really turn the Bear Red, heard more) R hythmic tha na, (complete playful tone) Deepika and Daya.. DD…_

 _The Face turn Complete Red as the whole Blood makes a Pond over that Portion of Body giving Smiley Glance to All…._

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _One by One, People coming out from that Room, Abhijeet also makes a Roam by moving Out as He and Daya Softly exchanged Glances seeing Daya Small Look over Rahul, by Saying…_

 _Abhijeet (Rajat): Rajat, Andheri Police Station Pata karo, Report ka… (to Rajeev) Yaar Ashoke ka tou Pata karo (leaving Room with) Main ACP Sir sy Baat kr lun…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _The Small and Soft Call of **RAHUL** really Dumped Him inside the Floor of Shame as He standup with Jerk, Leave the Seat and rushed towards Daya and started Crying Loudly sitting over His Bed…_

 _Daya gives Him Time to Expel Out and then Relaxly Hugged Him while Patting over His Back with…_

 _Daya: its OK Rahul…. (Soothing Him) Bas… (soothing tone) Sub Theek hy na ab…_

 _Rahul (sadly depart and say): kahan Daya, Dekh Tery Baal bhi Jaal gaye.. (touching His Cheek Softly with Regret) Chehry pr kitni Choutein aayeein (Painfully) Abhijeet ko (Stressed) Main ny kitni Choutein Pohanchai… (hated tone) Ghin aa rahi hay Mujhy Khud sy…._

 _Voice (ask): kyun, (naughty) abhi Naha kr aayey ho na…._

 _Both Look Up and See the Teasing King, Rahul Instantly Left Bed and Hugged the Man with Slow tone…_

 _Rahul (with tears): Abhijeet Mujhy Maaf kr do…. (pleading) Please.. Main ny Buht Koshish ki …._

 _Abhijeet (cutting and add in Naughtily): Tumhein Maarny ki pr (with Sad sigh) Kaamyaab Nahi ho paaya… (Depart and look at Rahul with wink) hain na…._

 _Rahul (wiping tears with): Jee Nahi…._

 _Abhijeet: wesy kuch bhi Kaho Rahul… Meri Luck Buht Achi hay (Both feeling Sooths heard More) Daya ky Munh ka Naqsha Bigr gaya (Daya makes Face) (Abhijeet adds) aur Tumhary ooper ye Ghum aa para… ab tou Main hee Bacha as (Proudly tone) Prince Charming…_

 _The Growl of **HUNH** in Dolbe Sterio Voice gives Smiling to All while now All coming back including Ashoke and Oldie Duo…. Daya asked…_

 _Daya: wesy (ask confusingly as now All Settled down) Tum nay Us ki Baat Maan kesy lii…?_

 _Rahul (slow tone): haan, (sat again with Daya bed) Main Maanta Nahi, pr…._

 _A Small Shiver Confused Daya found in Rahul Body as His Palm already in His Grip, exchanged Gaze with Abhijeet and Rahul started the Threatening Calls from First day…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 ** _The Casual Picking of Call after getting Ringer in His Cell with More Usual tone although seeing the Private number, heard a Questioning tone as…_**

 ** _Voice (questioning): Rahul…?_**

 ** _Rahul: Yes, (habitual way) Insp Rahul… (ask) Aap Kaun…?_**

 ** _Voice: Tumhara Bhai na…. (after a deep sigh) Mujhy Buht Pasand hy…_**

 ** _The Sentence, Lust tone and especially the way of Narration, Alerts Rahul Intentions…._**

 ** _He turns His Head found Aman Talking to Salman at Skype cz Lappy Screen opened and the Camera also Showing the Footage of Salman where Both Discussing Something about their Assignment and because of Chilly Weather Both using Skype rather moving to each one Houses…._**

 ** _Rahul (move aside and in Rash tone): Bakwaas Band karo…_**

 ** _Voice (usual way): achi Preparation chal rahi hay Bacchy ki… (serious) 21 sy Papers hain na…_**

 ** _Rahul really comes in Trouble getting the Updated Information about His Brother coming up Semister Exams, got another Comment…_**

 ** _Voice: wesy (sighed) Calculus is a Tough Subject…_**

 ** _Rahul (with pressing teeth): kya Chahty ho…?_**

 ** _Voice (relaxly): jo Kahun Wo Karo…_**

 ** _Rahul (ask gritting His Teeth): Kya…?_**

 ** _Voice: Kill Abhijeet or I'll Kill Aman (with pause) and Daya….._**

 ** _The Call Dropped Tensed Rahul… Threat Calls is Not New for Him even in Background of His Small Bro as Enemies Mostly using Family Members Name in their Threats but Daya…_**

 ** _OK, Let's Accepts it as All knew about their Personal and Professional Close Friendships, They shares…_**

 ** _But, Abhijeet… how Abhijeet will come in Threat given to Rahul by Rahul Enemy is really an New thing…_**

 ** _He Jerked His Head although making a Plan to Discuss it with Daya or Abhijeet Next Morning even He already Ordered One of His Constable to Keep Check over Aman from Tomorrow Morning…._**

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _Rajat (confusingly): phir….._

 _Rahul Look at Him and the Small Slight Shiver Transform in a Loud Spark of Jerk where Abhijeet also Gripped Him Tightly…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 ** _The Panic aroused as Rahul Entering in that Long Cold Corridor with Complete Wet Face Rushed towards Abhijeet and Others…_**

 ** _Abhijeet Instantly Approached takes Him in His Consoling Hug and Relaxing Him by saying…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (Relaxing Him as): Rahul… Rahul… kuch Nahi hua (patting on His Back with) Daya Theek hy… Pakka…. Dekho (takes Him in His Consoling Arms towards Room from that Small Rounded Glass, He saw Daya had doing His Bandage, heard) Daya ko Zyada Choutein Nahi aayein… Sachin Kafi Zakhmi hua hy… (again Soothing Him as Rahul coming in Relax phase with) Sub Theek hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet moved Little aside after getting Ringer of His Cell and Talking to Aman who Tensed by Saying…_**

 ** _Aman: Abhijeet Bhaiyya, (tensed tone) Bhaiyya kya wahan hain.. Daya Bhaiyya Phone Nahi Utha rhy.. kya hua.. (worrying) Bhaiyya aik dum Roty.. Sub Theek…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: haan Beta, Sub Theek hy… (relaxed Him as He knew Rahul got a Call when He was at Aman Colleage to Pick Him alhough coming here in Rush Leaving His Brother at Premises with Strict Order to Not Left Premises till He arrives) Daya aur Sachin ja rhy thy.. (soft tone) Aap ko Pick krnay ka bhi Plan tha pr, achanak Gari ki Battery kay Wires Aapus mein Jurr gaye aur Gari mein Aag lug gayii… (hearing Aman Voice and then Replied) Nahi Nahi.. Daya Bhaiyya Theek hain aur Sachin bhi… haan haan.. (telling as He already Called Kartik about this as) Tum Kartik kay Sath aana, abhi Wo aa raha hy aur haan…_**

 ** _Rahul Wipes His Tears Hearing that Call where Abhijeet Relaxing His Baby Brother, got a Call, Pick and heard…_**

 ** _Voice: Tumhein Pata hy (smirking way) Bond ki Films ki Sub sy Important kya Baat hoti hay….?_**

 ** _Rahul (taunt): Larkiyaan…_**

 ** _Voice (enjoying the Joke with): hahahha… Un ka Budget…. (after a bit) Agli baar… Manzil pr…_**

 ** _…0000000000000000000000000000…_**

* * *

 _All knew He was so Scared with Ash/Burns/Fire as He Lost His Parents in an Air Crash, Rahul added…_

 _Rahul (tense): Main Phansta hee chala gaya.. wo Mujhy Daya aur Aman kay Reference sy Threat deta… (sadly) Main ny Khud dekha, kuch Logun ko Aman aur Daya kay Peechy.. (tensely) kabhi achanak wo Mery Saamny Hamla krny waly hoty, kyunkay wo Mujhy Phone pr batata… (shivered) Main…._

 _Abhijeet (pat over His Arm with): acha acha… OK…._

 _Rahul (to Abhijeet): Tumhein Shak kub hua…?_

 _All Look at Him except Oldie Duo who Hides their Smile as All Eyes having Only Question about such Casual way of Rahul Query to Abhijeet, having Some Mystery in His Tone…_

 _Abhijeet (ignoring all Shocking eyes and giving His Smile to Oldie Duo added): Jis Din Tum nay Mujhy Goli Maari thi… (jerking head with) Na wahan Daya tha aur Na wo Plan ka Hissa tha kyunky kuch bhi ho, (telling) Bacchun kay Function mein Tum aisa kabhi Nahi krty ya Main aisa Nahi chahta tha…_

 _Daya (stopping with): Aik Minute, ye Sub Chal kya raha hy… (to Abhijeet) Boss…. (raising eye brow) Kaun sy Plan ki Baat ho rhi hay (to ACP) Sir, Aap kuch Bol (look at Oldie Duo Keenly with) Aap Log Jaanty thy kya…?_

 _Abhijeet (teasing Relaxing His Buddy as): Sahab agar, Thora Relax rahein tou Main Detail mein Batata hun, Pehly Rahul ki Sun lun… (ask in taunting) hmmm, Ijazat hy na…_

 _Daya makes Face but Quiets and now Focusing over Rahul who started seeing Abhijeet as…._

 _Rahul (sighed): Main aisa Nahi krta… pr (He look all, takes Breath although His Grip automatically Tight over Daya Palm and He adds) Us nay Daya aur Aman ko Goli Maari thi…._

 _Duo (shout): kahan….?_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 ** _The Musical Chairs were going on Kartik Son Birthday Party… Kids Trio Nudged all CID Cops except Abhijeet as He is Talking to Maa Jee about some Remedies regarding His AALOO ALLERGY…._**

 ** _Roaming around Small Chairs over Nursery Rhymes really Realizing Cops that They went to their Childhood Days…_**

 ** _The Voice of Poem Stopped and All Participants sat over Chairs, giving a Big Laughing Blaster as Daya Chair Broken because of His Weight while Aman Fall over ground as the Chair Broken Leg Hit over His Leg…_**

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _Salunkhy (shockingly): matlab, (ask) wo Fire tha..?_

 _Rahul: Jee Sir (after a bit) aur Yaar itna Fine Nishana Dekhny kay baad kya Main kuch aur Soch skta tha… (after a bit) isi liye Main ny Plan kiya kay Main aisa Show karun kay Kartik kay Bety nay Mujh sy Meri Service Gun Dekhny ki Farmaish ki aur Mujh sy Accidently Goli chal gayii…_

 _Abhijeet (playfully): Tum nay Bacchy ki Aarh mein Bara Acha Nishana lagaya…_

 _Rahul (shyly smile with): Tum bhi Abhijeet, (telling All How He did it) bas Main ny Rohan kay Pair ko aisy Trip kiya kay Wo Mery Hath pr Gira aur Goli Tumhary Hath mein Ghus gayii…_

 _ACP: pr wo (asking) Tumhary through Abhijeet ko kyun Marwana chahta tha…?_

 _Daya (lay Quietly over Bed again as He was in Siting Posture uttered): ta kay Main Akela reh jaon…_

 _A Pin Drop Silence Prevails in that Room where Only Silence taking Part Merging with Deep Sigh's…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _A Man sitting Quietly even Relaxly giving Rashness in Heart of Against Person as His Sitting Style also Copied from His Small Bunny gives Him only Angry Cramps, said Calmly after sitting over Chair with…_

 _Abhijeet: kya Mila (ask) Tumhein ye Sub kr ky…?_

 _Amar (casual): kuch Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet (ask confusingly): phir…?_

 _Amar (telling in smirk): Tumhari Biwi agr kisi kay Sath Affair chalayey, (ask) tou Tum kya karo gy…?_

 _Abhijeet: Sub sy Pehly (softly and understandingly) Main ye Dekhun ga kay Usy aisa krnay pr Meri kis Harkat nay Majboor kiya…_

 _Amar (coming in rash): tou Tumhein lagta hy Main (pointing Finger over himself with) Daya sy Kum hun…_

 _Abhijeet (simply): Nahi, (complete taunt) Tum Daya sy Buht Zyada ho Amar…_

 _Amar (spit over Floor makes Abhijeet Harsh More with): Saala, (ask hatefully) hy kya Us mein… (completely humiliating way) Sub Jhooty Khany aur Purany Kaprun ki Utran…_

 _The Sentence Completely Chewed inside His Tongue and Teeth as the Neck coming in Fist of CID Sharp Shine who Never Ever Allowed Anyone to Hurt His Buddy an Inch although from Touch to Taunt…._

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _The Man really Close His Eyes in Pain, Few Tears Escaped and He Vanishes like their Reminiscence from the Venue where He came to take His Part in that Confession session with Amar…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _Abhijeet never find in His Life that Small Carton Entitled as **DREAMS** inside Daya's Luggage…_

 _Once Rahul told Him about that Carton and Abhijeet Searched it too Secretly but Never found it so Leave it…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _Many Small Things either as **YAAD** of Any Incident/Fight/Punishment or Lastly Happiness…_

 _Scattered All these, He found a Small T-Shirt of a Teen having a Big Bugs Bunny Sticker Embossed over its Front whose One Long Ear Falls over Bunny Left Eye takes Him to His **TEEN DAYS PHASE** …._

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 ** _Wow, Amar… (praisingly) Buht Pyari T-Shirt hy.. (ask excitingly) Kahan sy Mili… is Bunny kay (touching softly) Kaan Buht Pyaray hain…_**

 ** _Amar Heard Many Praising Comments about His Brand New T-Shirt as He was Adopted in His Early TeenAge by a Couple…_**

 ** _He was coming to Meet His Friends in His Initial days of Adoption where He was really Happy with All…._**

 ** _A Sweet Soft Touch by Soothing Pores over that Left Long Ear of Bunny having Sparkling Eyes and Big Grinned Smile really gives Pleasure in Sea of Heart in Complete Silence…_**

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 ** _A Small Wrapped T-Shirt Presents in front of a Big Shocking Eyes where His Friend told Him…_**

 ** _Amar: Daya, (giving) it's for You… (sweetly) Main ny bas Aadhy Ghanty hee Pehni hy…_**

 ** _The Shock turn to a Heavy Blast of Huge Happiness still Uncountable by Anyone…._**

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _A Gripped turn Soft to Hard as the Clenching of Fits gives Him Moments to Cry Little Loud while turn Muffled when Someone Smoothly takes Him in His Loving Shelter with Sweetness although seeing the Left Hand of Daya Pushed that Carton aside still a Mystery for Abhijeet who Respect His Bro Feeling Not to Reveal it either the T-Shirt still in His Fist…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _Today a Grand Gathering at Duo House and Most CID Members including Dr. Duo and Rahul Enthusiastic about Revealing that lan still Mysterious for them…._

 _Ashoke (excited tone): chalo Abhijeet, ab Shroo ho jao… (wink to Rajeev with) wesy hee Show Late ho chukka hy…_

 _The Muffling Laughing tones really gives Shine in that Togetherness in that Friends Circle…_

 _Abhijeet: Yaar, (briefing) Mujhy aur ACP Sir ko Threatening Calls Milny lagi… Hum Dono nay Plan kiya kay is Mujrim ko Bill sy Bahar Nikala jaye… Mujhy Wo kehta kay ACP Sir ko Maar do aur ACP Sir ko Kehta kay Abhijeet ko kahein Bhej do…_

 _Rajeev (confusingly): pr Tumhein Kyun…?_

 _Rahul (sadly): Daya ny Saheh kaha wo Daya ko Akela krna chahta tha… khud Socho, (shivered as thinking) ACP Sir ko agr kuch ho jata, Abhijeet ko Maarny kay Jurm mein Main Jail chala jata tou Daya tou Bilkul Khatam ho jata na…_

 _Abhijeet (added): Saheh, (to Rahul) Aik Baat batao, Tum nay Mujh sy kyun Nahi Baat ki…? Poocha Nahi ky ye Calls kaun karwa rha hy… Mujh sy Poochty tou…?_

 _Rahul: Yaar, (irritatingly) Tum Yaqeen karo, Main ny kitni baar Try ki… (straight to Abhijeet) Yaad hy jub Main Halwa ly kr aaya tha aur Tum sy kuch kehny wala tha aur Aman ko kisi nay Bike sy Dhakka diya…_

 _Abhijeet (remembering the Scene said): Society kay Gate pr na…_

 _Rahul (nodded with): haan, aur Yaar Main ny ( frustratingly ) Tum ko Phone bhi krny ka kiya pr ek Dart Aman kay Room kay Darwazy pr laga…_

 _Ashoke: matlab, (with sigh) Wo hr waqt Tum pr Nazar rakhta tha…_

 _Rahul (nodded with): haan, Pehla Attack…_

 _Abhijeet (interrupted with): wo Quillas aur Jeep ki Takker wala…_

 _Rahul (agreed one): haan, Wo Main ny Tumhary Plan kay Hisaab sy kiya tha, magar Baaqi phir Us kay Kehny pr… (sadly and confusingly) kabhi kabhi tou Mujhy lagta kay Tum nay Apny Plan ko Tight krny ky liye aisy hee Threatening Calls kisi aur sy karwaii hun ta kay Wo Real lagy.. koi Plan Nahi… pr (tensely) Daya aur Aman pr hony waly Hamly nay Mujhy Us Plane pr Sochny Nahi diya…_

 _Rajat (little irritate tone): tou koi Letter, SMS, Email, WatsApp kuch ki Try tou krty, even Abhijeet Sir Nahi tou kisi aur ko….?_

 _Freddie: haan, (added the point with) Codes mein likhty ya kuch…._

 _Rahul: Yaar, (with sigh) itna kuch hony kay baad Main Buht Dar gaya tha… (angry) Us Saaly nay Mera Email ID bhi Hack kr liya tha, Us kay Pass Mera Phone Call/Sms/Mms Data bhi tha…_

 _Abhijeet (nodded): haan, Wahan sy (telling others) jo Lappy mily hain Un mein Hacking kay kafi Softwares hain…_

 _Vivek: aur Rahul Bhaiyya, (naughty tone) ye Aman ky Cell pr Buzzing ka kya Chakker tha...?_

 _Sachin: aur Nahi tou kya, (telling all) Hum Usi Clue kay Zaryey tou Us Jagah Pohanchy thy, jahan Aap Log thy aur Pehly hee ShipYard Police ko wahan Raid ky liye Keh diya tha..._

 _Vivek (added): kyunkay Humein wahan aany tak Der lagti..._

 _Rahul: Main ny jub Abhijeet ko wo Behoshi wali Sui cobhoi thi na, Jeep mein, (added in detail) Hospital Premises sy Bahar Nikl kr, ta kay Camera Footage mein Main ye krty huay Na aaon... tab ek Chota sa Detector bhi Add kr diya tha... jo Timer pr base tha... Main ny ek Sting Operation mein Use kiya tha..._

 _Fredie: wesy Tumharay (to Rahul) Phone Records mein kuch Nahi aaya tha..._

 _Rahul: haan kyunky wo (telling) Continuously Amar Track kr rha tha, bas Us ki Qismat ki Kharabi kaho kay Us nay Aman kay Cell ko Trace Nahi kiya tha..._

 _Rajeev (raising eyebrow): aur Rahul hee kyun...?_

 _Abhijeet: Yaar, (soothed) ACP Sir kisi Member ko Use Nahi krna chahty thy kyunkay Sub pr already Us ki Nazar thi..._

 _Rahul: pr Abhijeet, (confusingly) Amar tou Mamta Foundation mein Rehta tha na..?_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi Rahul (giving His Coffee mug as He already giving His Words from Kitchen Engaging in making Coffee with) basically Amar ko 15 Saal mein Aik Family nay Adopt kr liya tha… magar Us ky Pre Boards ho chuky thy tou Us nay Apni Parhai isi School yani Mamta Foundation Orphanage School sy ki… isi wajah sy Daya sy Us ka Milna Julna tha…_

 _Rajeev: pr, (confusing) kya Us kay Parents ko Pata Nahi chala…?_

 _Rajat: Dr. Ashoke, (detailing) Us ko jis Family ny Adopt kiya tha na, Un kay Apny Bacchy ho gaye tou Unhun nay Amar pr koi Tawajja hee Nahi dii…_

 _Freddie: phir (sadly) Amar Khud hee Nikl gaya Ulty Kaamun mein…_

 _Vivek: Family nay bhi Socha hoga, (sighed) kya Us pr Nazar rakhein…_

 _Ashoke: haan, Us waqt tou Do Pyar kay Bol aur Chand Paisy bhi (rashly added) **SAUTEELI AULAD** pr Bojh lagty hain hain… _

_Abhijeet: haan Ashoke, (complete angry tone) Mujhy aisy Parents pr Sakht Gussa aata hy, jo is tarah ka Rawwayya rakhty hain… (sad) pata Nahi Humary yaahn ye Tafreeq **(discrimination)** kub Khatam hogi…_

 _Rajeev (ask): Daya kuch Settle hua…?_

 _Abhijeet: haan, (sweetly) Engage kr diya hy Bacchun kay Sath… Aman ko bhi Bheja hy… darasal Rajeev, (telling) ye Case Pune Police Handle kry gii… Amar wahan ki Jail sy hee Farar hua tha…_

 _Freddie: magar Abhijeet Sir, (Rahul collecting all mugs and after placing them over Tray, went to Kitchen, heard as Freddie adds) Daya Sir pr Hamla tou Us nay Mumbai mein karwaya hy na…_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi, Freddie ye Case Mumbai sy Exempt ho ga kyunky (little low tone turn His head towards Kitchen with) ACP Sir ka Kehna hy, Rahul Problem mein aa jaye ga… (secretly) Hum Logun nay Us ko Bilkul Exempt kr diya hy Case say… Mumbai mein Case chala tou Problems Zyada hongy.. (teasingly) Rahul Bahar aa jao… (teasingly again) Zyada Thandi Saansein leny ki Zarurat Nahi.. wesy hee (setting His Jacket collar with) Kafi Sardi hy…_

 _Rahul coming with Slow Steps, sat beside Abhijeet and tells in Low tone…._

 _Rahul (sadly): I am Sorry Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet (gives Him a Push with): Chalo Chalo… Buht ho gaya…._

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _Before the Smiley Gazes giving Sprinkle in that Sweet Scenario, Residence Door was opened and an Angry Bear with a Laughing Dr and Giggling Kid coming inside Alarming the Elders…_

 _Rajeev: ab bhae…. (naughtily) Main kya krta.. Us nay Kaha hee ye tha…_

 _Daya (harsh tone): tou Bol Nahi skty thy kay Main abhi Thora Zakhmi hun…_

 _Rajeev (look at Aman say): Bola tou tha na Main ny Aman…_

 _Daya (angry): kya Bola tha.. hainnn.. (ordering Aman) batao Aman…_

 _Aman (giggling with): Hum Log Map bana rhy thy.. (with hiding Smile forcefully) Paper Nahi mila tou Daya Bhaiyya kay Chehry pr Bana diya…_

 _Rajeev (sat with Dhup): tou…_

 _Daya: tou kya… (angrily) Dekha tha Wo Larki kesy Hansny lagi thi jesy Buht Acha Joke Sunaya ho… hunh… (straightly in warn tone) aur Tum (look at Aman) agar Apny Bhaiyya ko Bataya na kay Larki nay kya kaha tha, (threat completely) tou Dekhna…_

 _As Rahul was taking out Salt Shaker which went inside table so bend to drag it outside, does not coming in Daya's Vision, Suddenly Speaks…_

 _Rahul (coming out with): kya, (naughty seeing Daya irritative expressions over face with) Batao Batao Aman…_

 _Daya (glare): Aman…_

 _Rahul (strict): Aman…._

 _Daya Standing as Aman Open His Mouth on that Orderal tone and when He is about to Start, Daya Jumped and Closed Rahul Ears with His Both Palms while Rajeev Sweetly said…_

 _Rajeev (sweetly): Battery Saala…_

 _All Bursts Laugh Loudly whereas Munna Bhaloo Walked Out from that Gathering never forget to give few Tight Punches to Rajeev with Angry **HUNH** …._

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _At Night, Abhijeet coming to Ask Something to Daya about Tomorrow, found Him Quietly seeing Darkness from His Room Terrace, as He altady Talked to Daya about that whole Plan when Spending Night with Him at Hospital, so moved ahead and ask Softly standing beside Him…_

 _Abhijeet: kya (ask) Soch rhy ho Daya…?_

 _Daya: Boss (turn and look into His eyes with) Rahul ny Saheh kiya ya Ghalat…?_

 _Abhijeet (smilingly, sat over Cold floor of Terrace, grabbing Daya Arm who also sat beside Him Listens): Daya, in saari Cheezun sy Hum kisi kay Ander ki Achai ka Paimana Naap skty hain… (sweetly) Khud Socho, Rahul aaram sy Mujhy Maar skta tha… magar (softly) Us ki Achai, Us ki Mujh sy Unsiyet/Muhabbat nay Usy aisa krnay sy Roky rakkha…_

 _Daya: pr Yaar, (frustrated) wo koi Ishara hee dy deta…?_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi Daya, (ask straightly) kya Main ny ya Tum nay Aik Dusry ko kabhi koi Ishara diya jahan Hum nay Apnay base pr koi Plan banaya ho…_

 _Daya Hiding His Eyes as having many such Cases in His Background where He was Trying to Play many Plans with His Boss and Team Secretly…_

 _Abhijeet (look at those Down Eyes and adds): hain na…_

 _Daya Quietly placed His Head over His Pal Shoulder Groove, grabbed His Palm and then adds…_

 _Daya (ask): Tum nay Sir sy Kaha na…?_

 _Abhijeet (shocked): Ain… (ask) kya…?_

 _Daya (hit his Hairy Head Slightly to Abhijeet Head with): yehi kay Case Pune Police ko Dobara Refer kr diya jaye…_

 _Abhijeet (casually): Jana hee wahein tha…_

 _The Head More Induced inside that Shoulder Groove as Bear now taking Continuous Yawning, said Sweetly…_

 _Daya (sleepy tone): Thank You Abhi…_

 _Abhijeet (irritate): Chalye Sahab… (standing Him) Bed pr… Kal Mera Buht Hectic day hy… (tell) Utho…_

 _Abhijeet Standup, Pull Daya Arm and Throw Him over His Bed, Closed Terrace Slider and went out…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_

* * *

 _He went to Iron His Outfit for Tomorrow then Locked Residence Door and Switching Off All Lights, saw Light coming out beneath Daya Door so murmured…_

 _Abhijeet: ohhhh, (pat over His head with) Daya ky Room ki Light tou Band hee Nahi ki…_

 _He Entered inside Daya Bedroom Quietly about His Buddy Sleep, Look at Him, Covered Him and Suddenly Stopped…_

 _He really Feels Himself Freeze after Seeing the Same T-Shirt Clutched by His Small Khargosh having many Tears Soaked by that Ear of Bunny, gives Him a Sad Sigh…_

 _He Switched off Light and went out from room with a Complete Sad Thought gives Him Pain…_

 _Abhijeet (thoughtfully): Ek Choti sii Khushi kitna Dard deti hay… Amar Tum bhi Nahi Jaanty thy… (painfully) Tumhari ek Utran Us nay Aaj bhi Apny Seeny sy Lagai hui hy… Tum nay Saheh kaha tha, Us nay Jhooty Niwaly aur Utaray Kapry hee Pehnay hongy.. pr Aaj bhi Wo Un ki Izzat krta hy… (telling Himself as He approached to His Room) Un Logun ko Yaad rakhta hy jin ki Bakshi gayii Kuch Cheezun nay Us ki Bhook, Pyaas aur Jism ko Sukun diya… Un ko Apni Duaon Yaadun ka Hissa deta hy.. (sadly thought as cover under Blanket) Tum tou Shak ki Us An-dekhi Aag mein Jalty rhy jahan Tumhien ye tou Yaad raha hay ky Tumhari Biwi nay Jub Tum Us ko Maar rhy thy, Daya ko Pukara.. pr (switching off table lamp, setting alarm at Cell) ye Na Soch Paayey kay Us nay Tumhein kyn Nahi Pukara… Amar, (sadly) Us waqt Tum Shaitaan thy aur Insaan kabhi bhi Shaitaan ko Nahi Pukarta, wo Humesha Farishty ko hee Aawaz deta hy.. (close His Eyes) Kaash Aik baar Tum Sochty kay Farishty Buht Khush Qismat Logun ko Milty hain, aur (wipe a Drop Peeking out from His Left Eye with) Tum Yaqeenun Un Khush Qismat Logun ki List mein Shamil Nahi…._

 _In Later days, Pune Court giving its Verdict and this Time Amar went to Prison for Life Time Imprisonment…_

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000…_


End file.
